Baby's Coming Back
by IWishIWasAMermaid
Summary: Graduation. Future. Life. Oliver's going to New York. Lilly's staying in Malibu. When two years have passed, what will have changed? And will the most important factor still be the same?
1. No Turning Back

**You cross a line and there's no turning back**

"In less than three hours, we're won't be school students any more!" I cried and threw the flowers I was holding in the air.

Miley grinned, and nodded. "I can hardly wait either!"

"But tell me," I said seriously. "Why are we spending our last hours as school kids, in school?"

My best friend rolled her eyes. She'd signed us up to help set up for graduation, and hadn't consulted me on the matter. Therefore, she should have expected this. "Lilly, we're helping. Showing school spirit and all."

"Miley, we're scattering flowers. I don't think that counts as school spirit," I replied, and picked out another handful of flowers. Just to, you know, prove my point.

"Lilly. You want to know what you are?" Miley looked up at me and asked.

I nodded. "I do. I want to know what I am."

Miley looked distracted for a second, then shouted: "Jake!"

I'm Jake? I don't think so. I'm Lilly. "Miley, are you deranged? I'm definitely not Jake."

"What are you doing here?" Miley asked.

What? She volunteered me! "Miley, I'm doing what you signed me up to do. Scattering flowers."

"Yo! Lilly! Miley!" a voice behind me said, and I turned to see Jake.

Oh. She was talking to Jake. That makes more sense. A lot more sense.

Miley got up, and ran over to Jake, kissing him. They'd been dating for a year, and the entire school had been envious. Well, aside from me. Because who needed Jake, when you had Oliver?

Speaking of Oliver...

"Jake! Wasn't Oliver hanging with you?" I asked, curious to the whereabouts of the guy who had saved my life a year ago.

He nodded, and tore his gaze away from Miley. "Yeah. He was walking slower, back there. We both decided to come and see how you guys were doing."

"Oh, we're fine. Bored to death, and throwing flowers around, but fine," I rolled my eyes, and watched as Miley did the same.

"Lilly, it is not that bad!"

I narrowed my eyes. "You would say that. You like flowers."

She rolled her eyes again, and chose to ignore me. Probably best. If I could ignore me, I would.

Wait. I wouldn't.

"Lilly!" My attention was caught by Oliver - MY BOYFRIEND - waving at me from the gates that led into the courtyard.

I smiled, and waved back, watching as he sauntered closer. Nobody could brighten up a boring activity like Oliver could.

He walked right past Miley and Jake, who were doing their 'talk close and occasionally our lips will touch' thing, and bounded up the steps to the portable stands to where I was standing. "You 'kay?"

"I guess so," I sighed. "You have no idea how boring it is to scatter flowers. Why do we even need flowers? We're just gonna jump on them. And then we'll have to clean them up. I mean, what is the point?"

Oliver reached out and touched my face. "If we searched for a point in everything, Lilly, we'd never get anywhere."

When did he get so philosophical?

Probably about the time that he applied to journalism college. In New York. And got in.

"Maybe I don't want to get anywhere," I sulked. "Maybe I want to stay here."

He rolled his eyes, and sat down on one of the seats on the stands. "Lilly, I know that you don't want me to go to New York - "

"Oliver, it's not that. Seriously. I love that you're going to New York, and you're going to be an awesome journalist. I want you to go, and have so much fun. It's just that I'm gonna miss you, you know?" I interrupted. Well, I had to tell him. I'm not selfish. Seriously. And just because I'm going to college here in Malibu... it doesn't mean he has to too.

Oliver smiled at me, as I slid in next to him. "And I'm gonna miss you too."

"Of course you are," I grinned, and leant against his shoulder.

He slid his arm around me and nodded. "Of course I am."

"Lilly!" A cry from below me made me jump. "Are you scattering those flowers?"

I rolled my eyes, and sat up straight. "Yes Miles!" Then I turned to Oliver, and shook my head. "Seriously. Whose idea was this again?"

He shrugged, and shoved his hand in the basket, throwing the petals up in the air, and watching as they floated around us and settled to the floor like confetti at a wedding. "Let's not think about our future today, okay?"

I laughed. "Oliver, it's graduation. Can you go through today and _not _think about your future? Today is all about the future."

"Fine. But let's not think about the fact that I'm going away. Let's just live for today, alright?" Oliver said, and I nodded.

I didn't want to think about the fact that he was going away. Because I couldn't imagine it.

--

"Oliver Oken!" the principal cried, waving the rolled up paper in the air.

I clapped as Oliver walked over to the stage, and cheered with Miley as he walked off again and joined Jake on the other side.

It's my go soon... urgh... but yay at the same time...

"Lillian Truscott!" the man who had looked down on us for so long called, and grinned at me.

I climbed up the steps, and heard Miley cheering behind me, and saw Oliver cheering in front. I was going to miss this. All of it.

Wait. I promised not to think about it.

"Well done Lilly," the principal - but not mine for much longer! - smiled, and I shook his hand. For the last time.

Then I walked off the stage, stumbling down the steps on the other side, and having Oliver steady me. I threw my arms around him, knowing that it was almost over.

"Miley Stewart!" the principal shouted, and I laughed at the number of flashes that began to go off in the audience. Paparazzi had been banned, but people knew that the papers would give good money for any photographs.

My best friend ran up the stairs, and took the diploma. I saw the look of elation on her face, and grinned as she shook Mr. Whats-is-face's hand, and then ran across the rest of the stage to us. She hugged me, and then kissed Jake.

We were all through. Almost done. One more person...

"Class of 2010!" The principal announced, and I looked at Oliver, and then at Miley, and cheered.

Soon there were black hats in the air, and cheering from everyone.

Because we were no longer school students.

We were adults.

And everything was going to change.

**Here it is - the sequel. The rest of it is going to be a few years after this; when Oliver comes back from New York. The group will be about twenty years old. :-)**


	2. Baby's Coming Back

**Two Years Later**

**Baby's coming back, to see me**

"Hannah Montana!"

We stepped out of Miley's house, and found ourselves surrounded by flashes of light, and microphones.

Jeez. Word travels fast.

"Hannah, what do you have to say on your recent engagement to the actor Jake Ryan?" a reporter shoved their microphone in her face, and I watched as her face split into a huge grin. She couldn't hear those words enough.

Engagement.

Jake Ryan.

Mrs. Jake Ryan.

Ever since he'd proposed the night before, she hadn't been able to get enough. She'd been talking about him all night, and planning the huge celebrity wedding, and co-ordinating colours.

It made my heart ache.

And I don't mean that in a bad way. Obviously. I'm so completely happy for her. She and Jake are amazing together, and have been ever since high school. So I'm 100 behind her, and I'll be there through it all. Through the wedding wonderlands and nightmares.

But it just makes me miss him even more.

And yes, I talk to him on the phone. A lot. And nothing seems to have changed. He still says he loves me when he hangs up, and I say the same. Because I do. Love him. And always will. It's just... when the last time you saw someone was at Christmas, you begin to doubt whether they still love you.

And as much as I love the fact that Miley is happy... I just want that myself. That sounds so selfish.

"I'm so happy! It's amazing. I love Jake so much, and I know that we're going to be so happy. Are you hounding him too?" Miley joked, the smile on her face too big to be wiped off.

The reporters laughed quietly amongst themselves, and then more questions were fired in her direction.

Miley held up her hand as politely as she could. "Look, I'd be happy to answer all of your questions, but both me and Jake have agreed to talk to the press tonight. So I'd rather talk to you all then. I'm just pretty busy right now."

Rather happy that they wouldn't have to stalk the couple all day, the paparazzi wandered away, looking for another innocent celebrity to take pictures of, and Miley grabbed onto my arm.

"Engaged to Jake!" she squealed. "I can't hear that enough!"

I smiled weakly at her. At first, I had been real excited. But as I'd slept, I'd had horrible dreams that Oliver would have met someone other girl in New York. And have decided that she was prettier, and smarter and nicer and funnier than me. It wouldn't be a strange occurrence.

Ugh. My self-confidence seems to have gotten worse since I left school.

"It does sound pretty amazing," I nodded, out of habit. "Mrs. Miley Ryan."

She grinned, and we walked away from her house, Miley practically skipping with happiness. She'd been jumping around all night.

"Lilly, you're gonna be my Maid of Honour, right?" she asked, and I nodded. I hadn't even considered it. But yeah. I'd love to be. And hey, Oliver would be back in town for the wedding, so that was awesome.

Oh my gosh. Oliver. He had his exam this morning. Well, New York time. And I promised to call him and say good luck, but I got so caught up in Miley's wedding stuff...

Now he's definitely going to get a new girlfriend. One who remembers to call.

"Lilly? What is it?" Miley waved a hand in front of my face, which obviously showed horror. I mean, I was horrified that I'd forgotten to call, and so my face probably showed that I was utterly horrified, because that's how facial expressions work.

"Miley, I forgot to call Oliver! And wish him good luck with his exam! If he doesn't pass this, he needs to redo the course, and I forgot!" I cried, the happiness gone. I couldn't worry about Miley's wedding right now.

She thought for a second. "Lilly, he probably heard. The papers will have gotten the story from someone at the restaurant last night, and so New York would have been one of the first places to get the gossip. Seriously. Oliver isn't petty; he'll understand."

"Yeah. Yeah, you're right," I sighed, hating that I'd become so neurotic. Okay, I'm going to stop being so paranoid. Like, now.

New girlfriend.

He's gonna dump me.

Stop.

Stop.

I'm fine.

"I know. When does he finish his exam?" Miley asked, and we carried on walking to the mall.

"Two o'clock," I said automatically. We'd talked about it so much. "He gets his results tomorrow."

Miley smiled. "Two his time? Ring him then. It's in about fifteen minutes. Explain. He'll understand."

"Yeah," I agreed, and tried to put it to the back of my mind.

But it wouldn't go to the back. It just hovered at the front, refusing to go away.

--

"Five past two," Miley reminded me, and I dug in my bag for my cell phone. I'd been distracted ever since I'd realised I'd forgotten, and I think Miley was just looking forward to getting me back, so that she could get my honest opinion on the wedding dresses she was looking at.

Seriously. She only got proposed to yesterday.

I dialled Oliver's number, and had it to my ear in ten seconds.

He picked up almost straight away. "Hello?"

"Oliver!" I cried. "Oliver, Oliver, Oliver! I'm so sorry I forgot! To call! Did it go okay? Do you think you've passed?"

"Oh, Lilly. I could have done with your luck," Oliver sighed.

Oh no. He's failed. He has to redo the course. No. No. "Oliver, it can't have been that bad. Are you just fearing the worst?"

"But it went great," he finished, a happier tone in his voice. "I can't see how I've failed."

I sighed with relief. "Jeez Oliver, you scared me. I didn't call because I stayed over at Miley's. Jake proposed to her last night."

"I heard. Everyone on campus has been asking me about it; as if I know anything. Turns out, appearing in photos next to Hannah Montana makes you famous," Oliver said.

I knew how he felt. Everyone at my college had been asking me to get them autographs. And they were practically adults. "I know how you feel."

"And I also know, because Jake called yesterday morning and told me that's what he was planning," Oliver admitted.

What?!

"What?!" I cried, wondering how I was always the last to know everything.

"What? He didn't call you?" Oliver asked, genuinely oblivious. "I thought he had. You being the best friend and everything."

"No, he did not call me. How did you find out about it before me?" I asked. "And why did you not tell me when you found out?"

Oliver was quiet. "Totally thought you knew Lills."

"Oh well," I sighed. "Let me guess. You're his best man?"

"Yeah. You Miley's maid of honour?" he asked, although I'm sure he didn't have to.

"Yupp," I said, and smiled at Miley, who had realised we were talking about her wedding. "Miley has been jumping up and down all night. She's so excited."

Oliver laughed. "I imagine so. Anyway Lilly, I have to go. I'm getting ready to pack. Because I've passed that exam, which means I'm coming back to Malibu!"

He sounded genuinely excited, which shattered all of my doubts about him. Oliver was coming back to California, and that was the best!

"Malibu has missed you Ollie," I smiled.

"And I've missed Malibu," he said, both of us knowing that we weren't really talking about Malibu.

We talked for a few more minutes, and then said goodbye. I slipped the phone back into my bag, and smiled, knowing that like Miley's, it wouldn't wear off for the rest of the day.

Miley and Jake were getting married.

Oliver was coming back to Malibu.

And everything was going to go back to how it was.


	3. Feels Like Yesterday

**And it feels like yesterday, I went away**

"Is that it?" I asked, trailing the path of the oncoming plane on the window. Me, Miley and Jake were at the airport, waiting for Oliver's plane to come in, and so far, I'd made seven smudges on the window.

Seven planes had come in, and so far, he wasn't on any of them.

I was knelt on the floor, next to the window, like a child, waiting for someone close to them to come home. Even though there were plenty of empty seats around the waiting room, I chose to sit where I could see all the planes that were coming in. Miley and Jake sat on the chairs closest to me, Jake's arm slung around Miley's neck. It was almost like they were the parents, and I was the kid, even though I was older than Miley.

"I don't think so. That plane says British Airways on the side," Miley said, and I knew she found my behaviour amusing.

"Ugh," I rolled my eyes. "How many planes can come into an airport?"

Jake laughed. "Do you want me to answer that question Lilly?"

"No," I snapped, and scanned the sky for any more planes that might be coming in.

Oliver was coming home. It would be the first time I'd seen him since Christmas, and I was anxious to say the least.

A large black smudge in the distance caught my eye, and it slowly became identifiable as a plane. Pressing my fingertip to the glass, I created another line on the window pane. "Is that it?"

"No," Miley and Jake said in unison.

"How do you know?" I turned to them and asked. "You haven't even read the side yet!"

Miley looked at me sympathetically. "I'm sorry Lilly." Then she glanced at the side of the plane and shook her head. "Nope. Not it."

I groaned, and turned back to the sky. Why was it taking so long for Oliver's plane to come in? What if it was delayed? What if it had crashed? Oh my gosh! Oliver's plane might have crashed, and he might be dead! "What if his plane's crashed in the ocean?" I cried.

"Lilly, there's no ocean between here and New York," Jake replied, calmly. Miley had obviously warned him that this would happen; that I'd be like this. What can I say? Ever since I almost died four years ago, I've become slightly more worried, and slightly more appreciative of life. But those qualities contradict themselves, and so that gets sort of confusing.

"Oh," I sighed. Well, at least he hadn't drowned.

A plane touched down and sailed along the runway, and I watched as it drew closer. "Is that it?"

"No idea," Miley muttered. "What does it say on the side?"

I shrugged. "I don't know. I can't see through all the smudges on the window."

"Smudges that you made!" Miley argued.

"Not the point," I replied. "I can't see, and so I don't know what it says on the side."

Miley groaned, got up and then walked over to where I was sitting. She looked out of the window and then down at me.

"Well?" I asked expectantly.

"It's his plane," she rolled her eyes, and then went back and sat next to Jake.

It was Oliver's plane? Really? Seriously? He was here? Really? Yay!

"Oh my gosh!" I squealed, and glued my eyes to the door that Oliver would walk through. Luggage and customs would come later - although Oliver wouldn't have to worry, because he came from Malibu.

The door slid open, and people began coming out. Old people, young people, adults with kids, tourists, home-comers...

"Where is he?" I muttered, ignoring the points that Miley and Jake were getting. "Where are you?"

Man with dreadlocks, woman in a really short skirt, kid with an armless teddy bear... Oliver. He saw me as soon as he walked through the door, and his face split into a smile.

"Lilly!"

My name never sounded so awesome.

I got up, and ran over to him, my arms outstretched. I hugged him, and laughed. "I missed you so much!"

"I missed you too Lilly," Oliver laughed. "New York was cold and lonely."

I smiled, and removed my arms from around him. "Malibu was hot and unbearable."

"Not anymore," Oliver assured me, and then kissed me.

It felt like that first kiss on the beach. It felt like that last kiss in the snow at Christmas. But better. Way, way better.

I wrapped my arms around his neck, and pulled away. "No. Definitely not anymore."

Oliver smiled at me, and then put his arm around my waist, as we walked over to Miley and Jake, who had been pretending not to notice me and Oliver.

"Here's the happy couple," Oliver grinned, and slapped hands with Jake and then hugged Miley. "You're good news is all over the world."

Jake rolled his eyes. "Believe me. I know."

"It was the talk of the campus," Oliver told him. "Everyone wanted an invite. I had to tell them that I wasn't entitled to give away invitations."

"It's what you get when you're friends with celebrities," Miley smiled.

Oliver raised his eyebrows. "You think?"

"Well, it's going to be the wedding of the century," I nodded. "There's not going to be a better wedding this side of 2100."

"I wouldn't be so sure about that," Oliver advised, and squeezed me closer to him.

What was that supposed to mean? Even I caught the look of surprise on Miley's face, and the knowing look on Jake's face, before they saw I was looking and wiped them off.

Is Oliver going to ask me to marry him?

Breathe, Lilly, breathe. You're overanalysing. It's probably just a figure of speech or something.

"Well, we gonna go?" Oliver asked. "Because as much as the view from this waiting lounge is nice, I don't want to be here all day."

I smiled, and nodded. "Yep. You've gotta get your luggage, right?"

"Unless I'm going to live in these clothes, yes," Oliver smiled, and looked around. "Wow, those windows are dirty. Doesn't anyone ever wash them?"

Jake sniggered, and Miley hit him in the stomach, a smile playing on her lips.

I looked up at Oliver innocently. "I doubt it."

Well if he's going to be secretive, then so am I.

**Two updates in one night - whoa! I expect to get twice the reviews now though.**


	4. Have Your Babies

**I want to have your babies**

"White or cream?" Miley said, holding up samples of fabric that didn't look all that different.

I wrinkled my nose. "Aren't they both identical?"

Miley sighed, and put the samples down. "Lilly, they're different. If they were identical, I would have said white or white."

"Miley, they look exactly the same to me. I don't know. Am I just not seeing it?" I sighed, and wondered if Oliver and Jake were having more fun than I was. Probably.

"Obviously not," Miley said, and pushed the fabric to one side. "Okay, what about going for non-traditional? Non-conformist? I'll wear a colour that isn't associated with weddings, just because I want to be different."

I shrugged. Sounded good to me. Getting married in white was too cliché. "Sure."

"So, what colour? What colour looks awesome on me?" she asked, flipping through more fabric samples. Seriously, where did she get all of this stuff?

"You mean aside from all of them?" I replied, and grinned at her. Miley did look awesome in all colours; if you put me in certain colours I'd look awful.

Miley rolled her eyes, but smiled. "You look awesome in all colours too, Lilly. You know you do."

"I don't," I stated, stubbornly.

She knew better than to argue with me, because I'd just keep insisting that I looked awful in specific colours, and picked up a deep red sample. "What about this one?"

I looked at it, and tried to imagine a whole dress made from it. I couldn't. "Sure. The colour is nice."

"But would it be too red? Too deep? Too Dracula's wife?" Miley asked, staring at the fabric.

Dracula's wife? "What? Miley, if you want advice on dresses, I'm not the person to come to. I love shopping as much as the next person, but I can't give advice."

Miley couldn't argue with this, and so put the fabric on the floor. Then she leant back on the couch, and closed her eyes. "This is so awesome. I am marrying Jake Ryan. Miley Ryan. Does that sound right? Or should it be Hannah Ryan? No. Miley sounds better, right?"

"Miley, it seriously doesn't matter what your name is," I laughed.

"I know, because even if his name was Jake Yankeedoodle, I'd still love him and want to marry him. I'm just saying," Miley grinned.

Jake Yankeedoodle? Seriously, where does she come up with this stuff?

"And don't tell me you haven't thought about your name," Miley said.

What?

"What?" I asked, wrinkling my nose.

She opened one eye and looked at me intently. "Your name. Whether you're gonna change it when you get married."

I sat upright. "Miley! Do you know something that I don't?"

"Of course not. I'm just saying, you've been going out for four years. You've been best friends even longer. Both of you must know if you're each other's soul mate," Miley shrugged.

Soul mate?

Yes.

See, it hardly took me any time at all to consider it. Because I do know.

Oliver saved my entire life. And I don't just mean literally. I know who I am, where I am, how my future's gonna turn out... and it's all thanks to Oken.

"Miley, I haven't even considered marriage. I haven't considered anything. I'm taking each day as it comes," I admitted, even though, now that she mentions it, I am thinking about all of it. And even though it never struck me before, I do sometimes think, before I go to sleep at night, that we're going to last forever.

Because we are. Hello, if we can survive a long-distance relationship like we did, we can survive anything.

"Yeah. Right," Miley sniggered. "Mrs. Lilly Oken. Lillian Oken. Oliver and Lilly Oken, and their ten kids."

I made a face. "Ten? Last time you said that, there was only five."

She shrugged. "You guys got busy."

Ugh. "I'm not even going to dignify that with a response."

"You just did," Miley said, and tilted her head back again, closing her eyes.

I sat there, staring at her, my arms folded, trying to think of a good comeback line. Some things never change. Like my ability to come up with a snappy response to things.

"Back!" A voice from the door caused me to turn around, and I saw Jake standing there, Oliver behind him.

Miley sat up straight and opened her eyes. "Hi! How'd you get on?"

"Good," Jake nodded. "You?"

She looked at me, and I rolled my eyes. "I was no help."

"She was no help at all," Miley agreed.

Oliver came and sat down next to me. "I'm sure you were some help."

Miley looked at him, her eyebrows raised. "She wasn't. She didn't know the difference between white, and cream."

"You didn't?" Jake asked, sounding slightly surprised.

I turned to Oliver, who shrugged, and was glad that somebody agreed with me. And that it was the right person. I mean, Miley and Jake can be white and cream all they want, but me and Oliver, we're normal.

Or as normal as me and Oliver can be.

"Can we not talk about colours anymore?" I asked, and leant my head back, just thinking. Everything was so close to being perfect.

Miley smirked, and looked at me. "Well, shall we continue our conversation about you and Oliver and your ten - "

"Let's not!" I interrupted, hopefully before Oliver got intrigued.

"Me and Lilly and our ten what?"

Ugh. Too late.

She wasn't going to tell him, was she? No. It's Miley. She isn't that mean. She's hardly mean at all - unless Amber and Ashley are involved.

But even Jake looks interested, and I just know that if Jake asks, she'll tell them.

Jake, don't ask. Jake, don't ask...

"Oliver and Lilly's ten what?" Jake asked, falling into the seat opposite.

Ugh. Why won't this mind voodoo work on anyone?

"Oliver and Lilly's ten - " Miley began again, but I got up, and pulled on her arm.

"Miley, can I talk to you in the kitchen a minute?"

She rolled her eyes, but got up anyway, letting me pull her to the kitchen.

"Lilly, I was only having a bit of fun," Miley started.

I nodded. "I know, but knowing Oliver, he'd start to become worried."

Miley wrinkled her nose. "Why? It's not like you've - " She stopped at the look on my face, and then her eyes widened. "Oh my gosh! Why didn't you tell me? I told you that you were meant for each other!"

"Miley!" I hissed, and looked over to Jake and Oliver, who quickly turned their back to us, pretending that they hadn't been listening. Miley laughed a little at this, and then followed me out the back door, so that they couldn't hear us.

"Lilly, it's okay. I think he knows," Miley laughed. "I mean duh, he knows. But I can't believe you didn't tell me."

I raised my eyebrows. "I did. You were in an I-miss-Jake sulk. I assumed you didn't care, so I didn't bring it up again."

"Lilly! Of course I'd care! Now you have to tell me everything!" she squealed, not seeming to care that she was about five months late.

I wrinkled my nose. "I'd rather not thanks."

"Fine. Not now. But we have to talk about this later. I can't believe you didn't tell me like, THE BIGGEST NEWS EVER!" Miley cried. "And Oliver isn't stupid. If you guys did it the last time you saw each other - which was five months ago - if you did happen to get pregnant, I think you'd be showing by now."

True. But still.

She raised her eyebrows. "Now, even though I'm still slightly mad because you didn't tell me, can I go back in and finish my story? Because I guarantee you that the guys will still want to know what you have ten of."

Without waiting for a reply, she bounded back inside, and I followed her hastily.

"So... Lilly was telling me something mega important," Miley smiled, and sat down. "Where were we again?"

They won't remember. They're guys! They have the memory of a fish - when it comes to certain things.

"You were about to tell us what Oliver and Lilly have ten of," Jake reminded her.

Damn it.

Miley smiled at me, and then at Oliver. "Kids."

I groaned, and threw myself back on the couch next to Oliver. "It used to be five, but Miley has an overactive imagination."

"I dunno," Jake laughed. "I can see you and Oliver running around after ten mini-versions of you."

I rolled my eyes, tempted to throw a pillow in his direction. But Oliver's hand on my knee distracted me, and all thoughts of throwing a pillow at Jake were gone.

"Ten seems a bit much, right Lilly?" Oliver grinned at me.

I rolled my eyes. Again. "Just a bit."

"I want three kids," Miley piped up. "Maybe four. Not two. Because they might turn out like me and Jackson, and I want the sane child to have some sane company."

Jake looked confused. "Why would our kids turn out like you and Jackson?"

"The cursed Stewart genes," Miley shrugged. "I'll just be thankful if they don't turn out like Uncle Earl. He's - "

Both me and Oliver leaned forward, our hands out in a 'stop' motion. "No Uncle Earl stories," we said in unison.

"Oh my gosh! You guys are totally still saying stuff at the same time!" Miley smiled. "You're totally perfect for each other. I'm telling you; ten kids."

I closed my eyes, and leaned my head against Oliver's shoulder. Again with the ten kids. Ten? Ten is a big number. So not ten. Definitely not ten.

"Maybe five," Oliver said, and my eyes snapped open.

"Can you consult me before you tell me I'll be giving birth five times?" I asked, pushing Oliver lightly.

Oliver thought for a second, and then turned to me. "Lilly. We're having five kids. Mm-kay?"

I rolled my eyes, and leant my head back on his shoulder, feeling his arm go around to my shoulder. I'd missed this.

"I told'ya it would be five," Miley laughed. "Before my 'ten' theory. But with the rate that you guys are going, I think it'll be closer to ten."

I felt Oliver tense up. "What?"

"Ollie, it's just Miley being stupid," I reassured him, sure what was going through his mind. It was a stupid way of putting it. The way she said it made it sound like I was actually pregnant. Which I wasn't. Obviously.

He relaxed again. "Right. I know that."

"Well, now that we've sorted out how many kids we're all having, I need to jet over to the set. You want to come Miley?" Jake asked. "Another public viewing?"

Miley grinned, and nodded. She got up, and looked down at me and Oliver. "You guys coming?"

"No," Oliver shook his head. "Unless you want to Lilly."

"No thanks. I'm just gonna stay here. Catch up with Oliver," I told her.

She thought for a second, and then smiled, walking over to the door, Jake beside her. Then she turned back to us, and smirked.

"Don't do anything that I wouldn't." She waggled her fingers at us, and then bounced out of the door. Man, since getting engaged, she'd become a whole lot more bouncy.

I wonder if I'll be like that when I get engaged...

"Hey Lilly? As much as I love sitting here with you, want to do something?" Oliver asked, and I lifted my head from his shoulder, and looked at him. I mean, properly looked at him.

God he's cute.

"Um... like what?" I asked, a feeling I knew where this would end up. Regardless of where we planned on going, we'd end up in the same place.

He smiled at me.

God, I love that smile.

"It's a surprise."

And even though we both knew it wasn't, I got up and followed him out of the door, like I had no idea where we were headed.

**Argh. I really don't like this chapter. It just seemed too random. But I needed to introduce it so that I could finish up the story how I wanted to. **

**Anyway. Review. And I'm going to be writing a LOT of Loliver stories, mainly because I hate how this daisy17 is telling people not to write them. Hah. In her mission to get rid of Lilly/Oliver stories, she's going to cause more. **

**Ironic, isn't it?**


	5. Go To The Seaside

**Do you want to go to the seaside?**

"Wow, I had no idea we were coming here," I laughed, as we walked up to the sand.

Oliver turned to me. "Was that sarcastic, Truscott?"

"Of course not, Oken," I bit my lip, and raised my eyebrows. "Perfectly innocent, and not sarcastic in any way."

He rolled his eyes, but instead of saying something witty, he just grabbed my arm, and dragged me down to the water's edge. "When was the last time you came here?"

I shrugged. "I come here sometimes to think. Usually once a month? I don't know. It didn't seem right coming here without you."

"That's stupid," Oliver laughed, taking my hand in his. "Just because we wrote both of our names in the sand, doesn't mean that one of us shouldn't go without the other."

I raised my eyebrows. "Did I say that? I seem to remember saying that it didn't feel right without you, not that I was violating the contract of the beach."

"Contract of the beach?" Oliver asked, swinging our arms in the time of the waves.

I nodded. "Yupp. Contract of the beach. I just made it up."

Oliver laughed. "I never would have guessed," he grinned sarcastically.

"Was that sarcastic Oken?" I stuck my tongue out at him, feeling like a fourteen year old again. Which is no bad thing.

"Yes," he nodded, and stuck his tongue back at me. "It was pure sarcasm."

I put my free hand on my hip, and tried to look annoyed. Without laughing. "And it was completely uncalled for."

He stuck his tongue in his cheek, and pulled his hand away from mine. "Oh really?"

I nodded. "Really. What are you up to Oliv -"

I didn't get to finish my sentence, because I was met with a face full of sea water. "Oliver!"

"Sorry. Was that uncalled for too?" Oliver asked, trying to restrain from laughing.

"Way uncalled for!" I screamed, and folded my arms, my eyes still dripping with water.

Which was probably why I didn't see the next load of water that found itself drenching me. Oh. Oliver is so gonna get it.

"I can't say I didn't know that was coming," Oliver laughed, as I splashed him. Well. Soaked him. "But did you know that this was coming?"

I held my hands up in defence, as a huge splash hit my face. "Please. Anyone would have seen that one coming."

Then we looked at each other; both soaking wet and dripping. And just let loose. Who cares? I mean, we're soaked already. What difference does getting wetter make?

"Oh my gosh!" I cried, a particularly big splash of water hitting me in the face. "Oliver! What the hell was that?"

Oliver paused for a second. "I believe it's called water. H2O."

I rolled my eyes. "I know that, doughnut."

"You haven't called me that in a while," Oliver said, wading through the sea toward me in his wet clothes.

"It hasn't been true in a while," I said, as he approached me. "And you'd best not wet me again."

He laughed, and shook his head. "I won't. Trust me."

"I do," I smiled, looking into his eyes. Haven't been here, like this in a while. I've missed it. No use in missing it now, right?

Oliver grabbed my hand again, and I took advantage of that, pulling him out of the water, so that I could be sure he wouldn't soak me again. I mean I trust him and all, but he's still Oliver. So you still never know.

He laughed, and I collapsed on the sand, Oliver landing next to me.

"Ouch. Remind me never to just fall heavily on the ground. It hurts," I groaned, trying to get comfortable on the floor.

"You pulled me," Oliver complained, and pulled a face. "And yes, it does hurt."

I turned to him, not caring that I'm getting sand in my hair. He turned to face me; both of us lying on our sides in the sand. It was like that movie, Just Like Heaven. You know, where she can't feel anything, so they're both lying there, trying to help her feel. Except we both can feel.

"I love you," I said, breaking the silence. It just sounded so random, but right. You know?

He smiled at me. "I love you too Lilly."

I leant forward and kissed him, feeling the familiar butterflies and tingling feeling in my stomach. I love those butterflies. I love what they mean. I love that they stand for how much I love Oliver, and how much I love being with him.

Oliver pulled away, and smiled at me. "I am never going back to New York again. Unless you come with me, obviously."

"Good. Because I never want you to," I grinned. "How does it feel being an adult now, Ollie?"

He laughed. "It sucks. Who knew being an adult was so awful?"

"Our parents. Don't you remember, they always used to tell us to savour childhood? Because adulthood sucked?" I laughed.

"Yeah... but we had a pretty good childhood, right Lills?" Oliver asked, and I knew the answer before he'd even finished the question.

I nodded. "Of course. I had you as a best friend. Who couldn't have a good childhood? Plus we got to hang with celebrities, and wear brightly coloured wigs... it was awesome."

"Plus we shared crayons. The 64 pack," Oliver laughed, remembering his crayons in kindergarten.

"With the awesome sharpener," I grinned.

"Ah, the sharpener. Good times," he smiled, and scratched his head. "Speaking of parents... when was the last time I saw your mom and dad?"

I wrinkled my nose. "Why would you see my mom and dad?"

"Because they were my second parents, Lilly! I grew up with them, and they're awesome," Oliver argued, and I shrugged.

"Okay then. We can go now," I said. "They're usually in. Mom does less parties now, and dad is dad."

Oliver stood up, and tried to swipe the sand from his clothes. But when clothes are wet, sand sticks to it, so he didn't do very well with de-sandifying his clothes.

He outstretched his hand, and I took it, letting him pull me up. I was tempted to brush the sand from me, but knew it would never un-attach itself from my outfit. So, keeping hold of Oliver's hand, and interlocking our fingers, we began to walk up the beach.

--

"Oliver!" My mom swept him up in a hug, and I watched as he hugged her back. Amazingly, he didn't look like he cared that my mother was squeezing him to death. "How are you?"

Oliver grinned. "Amazing. I got home yesterday. Had to come and see my second parents."

"Well, we sure have missed our second son," my mom laughed, and led Oliver through to the living room. "Lilly, do you want to go and get drinks?"

I nodded, and smiled at Oliver, as I walked through to the kitchen, leaving him, Mom and dad in the living room.

I poured out some drinks, and rummaged around for something to eat. I was starving, and if nobody else was hungry, then all the more for me. Oliver will eat some anyway. Then I shoved the drinks and a packet of biscuits on a tray, and began walking toward the living room.

The door was closed, and I could hear muffled voices.

"Lilly - "

They were talking about me! While I wasn't even there! So they were basically talking behind my back.

My mother squealed. Squealed? Why was she squealing?

"Oliver, we'd be more than happy; you know that," my father said, sounding happy about something.

What? Happy about what? And am I happy with it?

"I just really love Lilly, and I cannot imagine anyone better than her. So it just seems the right thing to do, and I wanted to know if you agreed," I heard Oliver say.

Oh my gosh.

I pushed open the door, ending all conversation, and smiled hugely. Usually it would have been a fake smile. In usual circumstances, I wouldn't be able to smile this bg without it being 50 fake. But this time, it's all real.

"Drinks!" I laughed, and put the tray on the coffee table. Then I sat next to Oliver, and placed my hand on his knee.

My mom looked at me, a knowing look on her face. My dad seemed to be normal, but there was a twinkle in his eye that wasn't usually there.

I wasn't supposed to be in on the secret, but I was. Sort of.

Miley was right.

Mrs. Lilly Oken.

**Last update for a week; I'm going to Scotland tomorrow. I promise I'll be writing a lot, so you should have some fresh updates for this and Scavenger Hunt. **

**Review, and I hope you'll still be interested when I get back.**


	6. Feeling I've Got

**And I can't stop this feeling I've got**

"What about this dress for the after party?" Miley stepped out of the changing rooms and twirled. She looked amazing, as she did in all the other dresses she had tried on today, but she still seemed to have a problem with this one. "It makes my butt look huge, right?"

I rolled my eyes. "No, Miley. It seriously doesn't."

She put one hand on her hip and looked at me. "Lilly, my wedding is in two weeks. Two weeks. Because Jake has a movie coming up, and I have a tour... it was the only available date for six months! So I'd appreciate it if you could be slightly more helpful."

"Okay," I said, and looked at the dress she was wearing. "I don't like it as much as the one you wore four dresses ago."

"Which one was that?" Miley wrinkled her nose, counting back through the many dresses she had tried on. "The beige one? No. The purple one."

I threw my arms in the air. "I don't know! I liked all of them, so it seemed a safe bet to say four!"

"Lilly!" she cried, and stormed back into the changing room.

Okay, so I wasn't being as helpful as I could've been. But I was distracted. OLIVER WAS GOING TO ASK ME TO MARRY HIM! SOON!

It took all that I had not to scream that. Seriously.

"Okay. This one?" Miley interrupted my mental screaming, as she pulled back the curtain and stepped out of the small cubicle. What was she thinking?

The dress was orange. Bright orange. And had blue gems on it. I mean blue and orange look nice together in small quantities. Not like this.

I wrinkled my nose. "Want me to be honest?"

"Yes," Miley said, raising her eyebrows. And then I got it. She was testing me, to make sure I wasn't just agreeing to everything she said.

I rolled my eyes. "It's hideous. The orange looks awful, and the blue gems clash. Take it off. Now."

She grinned, and headed back into the changing room. "I don't know... this is the seventh shop. Maybe I should just get one designed."

I groaned. "I hate how you can just call Gucci or Versace and get a dress designed for you."

"And I hate how you can walk into any dress shop and put on any dress, and look absolutely amazing," she poked her head out of the curtain, and then back in again.

I would've stuck my tongue out, if she'd been able to see it. "Anyway Miley, I need your advice."

She came out of the changing room, zipping up her jacket. After having to change in seconds due to Hannah concerts, she sure was fast as getting changed. "About what?"

"I heard Oliver talking to my mom and dad last week... well a few days ago actually. Almost a week. But yeah. I heard him talking, and he said that he couldn't think of anyone better than me, and that it was the right thing to do."

Miley sat next to me, and looked confused. "What was the right thing to do?"

"Well... I just assumed... I mean, I don't know this for sure, but the way he said it... it made me think that maybe he was going to ask me to marry him," I said, my heart jumping as I said it.

Miley's jaw dropped.

Wait for it...

Her eyes widened.

Wait for it...

A grin formed.

Wait for it...

"OH MY GOSH!!!" she exclaimed, making the other customers jump, and the shop assistants to look at us strangely.

"Miley, keep your voice down. You're Hannah Montana, remember?" I hissed, and she lowered her head next to mine.

"Oh my gosh! I knew it! Married, huge beach house, fifteen kids..." she whispered, in a sing-song way.

Fifteen? "Fifteen? What, does it like increase by five every time you say it?" I asked.

She ignored me. "Has he done it yet? Has he got a ring? Are you going to say yes? Well... of course you'll say yes. Duh."

"Miley, just keep your voice down. Please. I'm not even sure that that's it..." I said, wanting everyone to stop looking at us.

"Lilly, he's totally going to propose. You two are made for each other. I know that. Jake knows that. You know that. He knows that. Jackson knows that. Dad knows that. Amber knows that. Ashley knows that..."

I rolled my eyes. "Everyone knows. I get it."

"Too right. LILLY, YOU'RE GONNA GET MARRIED!" she cried. Heck, she's even more excited than I was. "And I'm getting married, and you're getting married, and the weddings are gonna be awesome. WEDDINGS, WEDDINGS, WEDDINGS!"

"What are you, hyper? Did you eat a lot of E numbers or something?" I asked, ignoring the people watching us. Maybe if I ignored them, they'd go away.

She grinned. "No. I'm just so happy! I get to be maid of honour, right? And I can help plan it? Because - and no offence - but you aren't great at planning things, are you?"

"You can plan it," I smiled. "I'd love you to help. But no beige, or cream, or white or whatever."

Miley clapped her hands. "Yay! This is so exciting!"

"It really is, isn't it?" I squealed, the excitement bubbling back up inside of me.

A shadow loomed over us, stopping our squealing. We both looked up, awkwardly.

"If you're not buying anything, can you go and disrupt somebody else?" A stern looking man said, his arms folded and eyebrows raised.

I bit my lip, and Miley forced a straight face. "Yes sir. Sorry sir." Then she grabbed my hand and pulled me out of the shop, where we dissolved into giggles.

"If you're not buying anything can you disrupt somebody else," Miley mimicked, and I laughed harder. "Jeez, I bet he's not married. Or engaged. Unlike us!"

"I'm not engaged yet," I reminded her, the giggles subsiding.

She scoffed. "Yet. You will be. Oliver won't want to wait any longer. Someone else might catch you."

"I highly doubt it," I smiled. Oliver was always going to be the only one for me.

"Here come the brides, all dressed in white..." Miley began to sing, and linked arms with me as we walked up the street.

**Next chapter more interesting. **

**Back from Scotland. Yay. **


	7. Is That Okay?

**I love you, is that okay?**

"Come in!" Oliver called - as if he had to tell me to come in. We'd been walking into each other's houses since we were seven. Nobody seemed to mind. Plus his parents were obviously out. We may be nineteen, but at least we don't have to pay to live with our mom and dad.

"Hey Ollie!" I shouted, and bounded through to the living room, where Oliver was just turning off the TV. "Ooh, was that an O.C repeat?"

He rolled his eyes. "No. Anyway, I wanted to ask you something."

Ask me something? Oh boy. This is it. He's going to ask me to marry him. Oh my god! I'm not ready! I was supposed to look amazing and beautiful and the moment was supposed to be perfect. Why didn't I suspect this?

"Um... oh. Oh, really?" I stammered, trying to pretend I had no idea what he was talking about. While also trying to keep cool.

Oliver smiled and nodded. "Yeah. But I want to go to the beach first."

The beach. My god, how romantic! Naturally it would be.

"Okay!" I jumped up, adrenaline kicking in. He was going to ask me to marry him! In less than an hour I was going to be engaged to Oliver Oken!

He grabbed his keys off of the coffee table, and took my hand, pulling me out of the door.

It took less than ten minutes to get to the beach, and soon we were running down the sand, letting it squish under our toes. I let go of Oliver's hand, and fell onto the beach, a cloud of sand rising from where I'd collapsed. Oliver sat next to me, and we looked at each other for a second.

His shaggy brown hair fell into his eyes, but I could still see them as they stared into mine. And still, even though we'd been together about four years (okay, some of which he'd been in NY, but we were still together) when his eyes interlocked with mine, I got butterflies in my stomach, and a tingle up my spine. All of which were symptoms of love.

"Oliver? You wanted to ask me something?" I waved my hand in front of his face, and he blinked.

"Yeah. Yeah, I did," Oliver said, and took my hand in his. "Lilly, you know I love you, right?"

I nodded, biting my lip.

"And you know I always will," Oliver said, looking into my eyes again, and I forced myself to concentrate on the words coming out of his mouth and not the butterflies in my stomach.

"Yes. And I'll always love you," I agreed, wishing he'd hurry up. Just so that I could accept, and then we could get on with the rest of our lives. Together. Oliver and me.

Oliver grinned. "So will you move in with me? My parents have agreed to lend me some money so that we can buy a house..."

What?

"What?" I stuttered. That was what he'd wanted to ask me? Not that he wanted to marry me? Not that he wanted us to get married, and go to the furthest level possible in our relationship? He wanted me to move in with him?

Oliver looked at me strangely, as though I should be able to answer immediately. "Lilly? Will you move in with me? Buy a house? Live together?"

"What?" I repeated, and dropped his hands, getting up. "But I thought - ugh! I'm so stupid! Why did I think that? You've always said to me 'Lilly, don't jump to conclusions'. And what the hell did I do? Jump to a conclusion! Stupid, stupid, stupid!"

Oliver jumped up, and grabbed my hand, stopping me from hitting myself on the head with it. "Lilly, what are you talking about?"

"I don't know Oliver," I rambled.

STOP TALKING LILLY! STOP IT!

Unfortunately my mouth didn't listen to my brain.

"I just... I heard you talking to my mom and dad the other week, and you said that you loved me more than anyone and that it seemed the perfect thing to do, and with Miley and Jake all loved up and engaged, and I just assumed, and I know, I know, never assume, because you always make an ass out of yourself, but I did. Man, I'm so stupid. Why did I think that? You could have been asking any number of things, but I thought because you were talking about kids and everything... I thought... I just presumed..." I trailed off, my mouth beginning to listen to the messages of urgency that were being transmitted to it.

Oliver stood, his arms around my wrists speechless. I looked at my wrists, noticing how Oliver's hands fitted perfectly around them, locking us together temporarily.

"Oliver, please say something, because I feel as though I've just made a complete idiot out of me and you and everything that we have, and I don't want that. Please, I assumed, and it was stupid to assume, and oh my god, please don't break up with me, because I'd love to move in with you, and that's amazing... and please say something!" I rambled, my brain shutting down again.

Oliver looked at me. "You thought I was going to ask you to marry me?"

I looked up at him for a second, and then back down at my wrists. "Sort of..."

There was silence for a minute, and then one of his strong hands let go of my wrist, and tilted my head back up to face him.

"Lilly, you know I love you, right?" he said, staring into my eyes.

Deja vu much?

I nodded. "Yes. And I love you too, and I always will. You know that. We've said that. And yes, I'd love to move in with you, and I'd love to get a house and see what comes after that. I'd love to. So let's just forget that I ever said this..."

"Lilly. Shut up for one second," Oliver grinned, and I stopped speaking.

He looked around, and sighed. "I wanted to wait for the sunset. Which is in like, fifteen minutes. But you always were impatient."

What? I looked at him, confused, as he fished in his pocket and brought out a box. A velvet covered box.

Oh. My. God.

Oh my god. Oh my god. Oh my god.

My heart lurched as he got down on one knee in front of me, and opened it up, revealing a beautiful ring.

Oh my god!

"Lilly, you sort of spoiled it by finding out. And it was supposed to be at sunset. But whatever. Shows how things don't always go to plan, doesn't it. Anyway. Lilly, I love you. And I know it sounds cliché, but I cannot imagine being with anyone but you," Oliver started, a huge grin on his face.

I tried to stop the tears of joy from invading into my eyes, but failed.

Oliver smiled even wider at this - if that was possible. "So... with that in mind... Lilly Truscott... will you marry me?"

**Update tomorrow. Although you obviously already know her answer.**


	8. Night With You

**And I wanna spend the night with you**

_My heart lurched as he got down on one knee in front of me, and opened it up, revealing a beautiful ring._

_Oh my god!_

_"Lilly, you sort of spoiled it by finding out. And it was supposed to be at sunset. But whatever. Shows how things don't always go to plan, doesn't it. Anyway. Lilly, I love you. And I know it sounds cliché, but I cannot imagine being with anyone but you," Oliver started, a huge grin on his face._

_I tried to stop the tears of joy from invading into my eyes, but failed._

_Oliver smiled even wider at this - if that was possible. "So... with that in mind... Lilly Truscott... will you marry me?"_

"Yes. Yes! Did you even have to ask?" I cried, once I'd found my voice. "Of course you didn't! Yes! Oh my gosh!"

Oliver got up, and slid the silver ring onto my finger. "You sure? I mean you don't sound excited enough."

I rolled my eyes, and pushed him slightly. "I'm totally, one-hundred percent, completely sure. You made me think that you weren't going to ask!"

"That was the point!" he laughed, and grinned at me.

I couldn't help but grin back. This was just so... perfect. I stood on my tip-toes, and kissed him, letting the immense happiness wash over me. Nothing, and I repeat, _nothing _could spoil this for me.

Oliver pulled away, and smiled at me. "Well, considering you sped things up massively, and I wasn't planning to do this for another ten minutes... want to go to yours? Your parents told me to let them know as soon as you said yes."

"How did you know I'd say yes?" I smirked, but linked my arm through his, and we began to walk through the sand to my house.

"Please. Lilly. It's me. Of course you were going to say yes," Oliver joked, his eyebrows raised.

I put my free hand on my hip. "And you're so sure, Mr. Modest?"

"Yeah. Well, if you loved me as much as I loved you I knew you'd say yes..." he admitted, and I sighed.

"That was so cheesy... but really sweet," I laughed, and rested my head on his shoulder. "How many people know?"

"Just your parents. My parents will have to know soon too, otherwise they'll kill me. But apart from that, no one," Oliver said.

I smiled. "Can we keep it like that? Just for a while? I mean... Miley knows. But that's it."

"Sure," Oliver said, and I could tell he agreed.

My house wasn't far from the beach; we got there in about ten minutes, as the sun set around us. Oliver had been worried that it wouldn't have been as romantic if he'd proposed before the sunset, but it was. Just walking down the sand, my arm in his, the sun setting and the prospect of being Lilly Oken soon... it was perfect.

As we got within sight of my house, Oliver turned to me, a mischievous look in his eye. "Race you."

"Oh, you're on," I challenged, and we stared at each other for a second.

"Go!" we both cried in unison, and ran the rest of the way. Sure, we're almost twenty... but we don't always have to act it, right?

Oliver got to the door first, and fell against it, trying to catch his breath. "It's been a long time since I ran like that."

I laughed, and tried to catch my breath too. The last time I'd run like that was probably the last Lilly/Oliver race. I can't remember who won it though. "Well, open the door!"

"Opening!" Oliver insisted, and turned the handle, and pushed the front door open slowly. "Hello?" Then he turned to me. "Are they in?"

I looked at him strangely. "How am I supposed to know? I've been with you, at the beach. Remember?"

"It's just really quiet..." Oliver looked bemused, and I rolled my eyes and stepped into the house.

"Mom? Dad? Anyone here?" I called, and then turned to Oliver and shrugged.

He walked into the house, closing the door. "I guess we're alone then..."

I smiled. "I guess so. Are you thinking what I'm thinking?"

"Yeah..." Oliver nodded. "You get the popcorn, I'll put the TV on!"

Then he opened the door to the living room, leaving me standing there.

"SUPRISE!" A cry from the living room made me jump, and I walked in there, suspiciously.

Oliver was stood there, looking pretty shocked. "Lilly... what...?"

I laughed. Miley was stood in the middle, my mom and dad on one side, Oliver's on the other. Jake, Jackson, Robbie Ray, my brother, Oliver's brother... Balloons floated around the room, and a huge banner that said "Congratulations Lilly and Oliver" hung above the window. I turned to my best friend, and raised my eyebrows. "This has 'Miley' written all over it."

"I couldn't resist!" she admitted. "And your parents were more than happy to offer their house to hold the party in."

Oliver had recovered from the shock, and grinned at Miley. "Well there goes the 'keep it low for a while' idea."

"That idea is definitely dead," I agreed, as my mom walked toward me, her arms outstretched.

"Lilly... do you have something to tell us?" she asked, even though she knew.

I looked around. "It looks like someone already told you."

"I want to hear it from you..." she smiled.

My mother is insane.

I turned to Oliver. "Well, we may as well tell everyone at the same time..."

"It seems logical," he agreed.

I clapped my hands together, and everyone stopped chatting amongst themselves. "Okay, well, even though I'm sure you all already know... unless Miley lured you here without telling you why..."

"Which Miley could have done," Oliver chipped in.

"I doubt it," I smiled at him.

He folded his arms. "She could have."

"She didn't. Okay? As I was saying... I'm sure you guys know why Miley dragged you here..." I began again.

"I asked Lilly to marry me," Oliver butted in, and I was annoyed for a fraction of a second. Then I reached out and took his hand.

"And I said yes."

My mom rushed forward and hugged me, almost knocking the breath out of me. When I had the ability to turn my head, I saw that Oliver's mom had done the same to him. Man, our mother's were weird.

"Okay mom, you can let go..." I said, gently prising myself from her grip.

Oliver's mom had let go of her son, and walked over to me. "You know, I always knew this was going to happen. I'm just ecstatic that you and Oliver figured it out."

"Me too," I grinned, and Mrs. Oken hugged me.

When she let go, I ran up to my dad, who was looking slightly sad. "What's the matter dad?"

"My little girl doesn't need me anymore," he said, trying not to smile. "I'm just glad she found an acceptable replacement."

I smiled, and hugged him. "Dad, you know that I'll always need you. Plus, you have Mike... for a while."

After I'd made the rounds of my family... and soon-to-be family, I turned to Miley, who had been waiting very patiently. Which was unlike her.

"Let me see it!" she cried, and pulled on my left hand. "Aww, it's lovely."

"Nowhere near as extravagant as yours. Then again, you and Jake are both millionaires," I smiled, knowing that I wouldn't want Miley's ring. This one wasn't as flashy, but it meant so much more.

Miley grinned. "I would have loved Jake even if he gave me a plastic ring. And you would have loved Oliver if he'd given you a ring made of candy. It doesn't matter how expensive it is."

"It doesn't. It's perfect as it is..." I sighed, looking down at the silver band that fitted around my finger.

"Speaking of perfect... you have to tell me everything," Miley grinned, and I could tell she was way excited. "How did he ask you? How did you feel? Was it amazing?"

I smiled secretly, and turned to where Oliver was standing with my mom and dad. He was totally at ease; like they were already related. When he saw me looking, he winked and smiled, making my heart flutter. Then I turned back to Miley. "It was amazing. Amazingly perfect..."

---

"Are you guys alright clearing up in here?" My mom asked, as she came downstairs. "I'm so sorry... if everyone had left earlier, then me and your father would have been able to help. But we didn't have time..."

I looked up at her and nodded. "Mom, we're fine. Just go out to your dinner."

"Okay. Well, we have to tell everyone the news! In fact, I think Ms. Parker will be there... you remember Amber Parker, don't you?" she asked, adjusting the brooch on her dress.

I rolled my eyes, and nodded. "Yes."

"She's been bragging about how her daughter has a perfect boyfriend, and how they believe marriage is in the air. Wait until she finds out that you guys beat her to it!"

I heard Oliver snigger, and tried to keep a straight face. His back was to my mom, as he tried to take the huge banner down, and so she didn't notice him laughing, but she'd have noticed me. "You'd better hurry and tell her then!"

"Okay, I get the message. We'll be home late, so don't wait up," she smiled at me.

I raised my eyebrows. "Who said I was planning on waiting up?"

"Alright; leaving. I'm really happy for you both... Oliver, are you staying the night?" I widened my eyes at the look on my mom's face.

"If I'm still here when you get back, you'll have the answer," Oliver answered, not seeing the look on my mother's face.

Mom raised her eyebrows at me, and then walked out of the room.

"Bye guys!" my dad called, and then I heard the front door slam.

"Lilly! Can you help me with this banner?" Oliver asked, and I got up, ready for instructions.

He looked down at me from the ladder he was standing on, and beckoned for me to climb up. I tentatively put my foot on the bottom rung, and prayed it wouldn't wobble.

"I don't think this is made for two people to stand on..." I muttered, as I slowly advanced to the second step. "Plus I hate climbing ladders."

Oliver grinned, and held onto my arm as I reached the third rung - the highest I could go. "Okay Lilly, just pull the banner."

I did so - but probably harder than he anticipated. Oliver lost his balance, and without him balancing the ladder, so did I. We fell on the floor in a heap, the ladder crashing beside us.

"Ouch..." I groaned.

"You're telling me," Oliver replied. "You fell on top of me."

A rustle of paper sounded above us, and then the banner floated down on top of us. I laughed at the insanity of the situation, and at the fact that I had a banner lying on top of my head. Oliver laughed too.

"I think we got the banner down," I giggled.

He nodded. "I think we did. Now can you get off of me?"

I shook my head. "No. I'm comfy."

"Glad to know I'm an acceptable pillow," Oliver laughed, and then pushed my hair out of my face.

I grinned, and pushed his out of his face - a rare occurrence. Then I kissed him.

I'M GETTING MARRIED TO OLIVER!

"You know, your parents just went out..." Oliver raised his eyebrows.

I bit my lip. "I know..."

"So... you decorated your room lately?" he asked, and I laughed.

"Yupp. Wanna come see?" I said, rolling off of him, and standing up.

"Well, if you insist..." he said, trying to sound nonchalant. I laughed, and pulled him up off of the floor.

Then I pulled his out of the room, my tooth still cutting into my bottom lip. "I do."

"Lilly, Lilly, Lilly," Oliver shook his head, letting himself be pulled up the stairs by me. "You're not supposed to say that until the wedding."

I stuck my tongue out at him, and pulled him up the last step.

"But I'm not really complaining..." he finished, and I pulled him into my room, laughing as he kicked the door shut with his foot.

**Hmm... wonder what Lilly and Oliver are doing in there? Next chapter up soon.**


	9. When You Whisper

**I like when you whisper softly, things only I should hear**

I walked into the kitchen, my hair dripping from the shower, and a towel around me. Oliver was sat - dressed, which was different to the last time I saw him - and eating something... probably something he made himself. Which is why I couldn't identify it.

"Morning," he smiled.

I laughed. "You've already seen me this morning."

"I know. Just felt appropriate," he grinned, as I walked over and kissed him.

"Well then... morning," I smiled, and walked over to the fridge to find something to eat.

"Gross!" My brother wandered into the kitchen. "He stayed over?"

I closed the fridge, having found nothing to eat, and nodded. "You got a problem with that?"

"Lilly, do you want to scar me for life?" he asked, sitting opposite Oliver.

"Yes! Any idea how I'd go about that?" I pretended to look interested, and then rolled my eyes.

"Well, having your boyfriend - " Mike began.

"Fiancé," I interrupted.

Mike glared at me. "Fine. Having your _fiancé_ to stay over, then walking around in only your towel at eight in the morning is a good start."

I laughed. "Oliver doesn't mind, do you Ollie?"

Oliver shook his head.

"Y'see!" I smiled at Mike, who frowned.

"He's probably seen you less dressed than that before..." he frowned. "Which isn't nice thinking about."

I tilted my head. Usually I wouldn't do this, but I'm hyper, and annoying, and I don't really care. "Oh, he's seen me less dressed than this before."

Mike looked disgusted. "Lilly! Too much information!"

"Lilly?" Oliver looked at me like I was weird. Which I am. So he wasn't wrong.

I winked at Oliver, and then turned back to Mike. "In fact, last night, me and Oliver had mind-blowing s..."

Oliver coughed, and looked over at the door.

"S...andwiches. Morning mom," I said, smiling at my mother, and then walking over to where Oliver was sitting, laughing. I lowered my voice. "Shut up, it isn't funny."

He raised his eyebrows. "Oh yeah? So why are you laughing?"

I shoved my tongue in my cheek, and looked at my mom. "Want me to make you some breakfast mom?"

"No thanks Lilly. My stomach can't take food this early in the morning," she smiled, and began making herself a cup of coffee.

"Speaking of stuff that your stomach can't take... Mom! Lilly's being disgusting!" Mike said, pulling a face.

I rolled my eyes. "And that's my cue to leave. I'm going to get dressed. You coming Oliver?"

"Why would I?" he looked at me, confused.

I bent down, and whispered into his ear. "Pretend I'm saying something really interesting. And then come upstairs, just to creep Mike out, kay?"

Oliver nodded, and I straightened back up.

"See mom? She's being all... adult," Mike protested, and I smiled.

As I walked past, I hit him casually over the head, then waved as I left the room. I waited outside for Oliver, who emerged seconds later.

"That was priceless. You should've seen your face when you noticed your mom was in the room," Oliver laughed.

"At least I saved it. And Mike's face was hilarious. Yours too, when I asked you if you liked me walking around in a towel," I giggled, as I began to walk up the stairs.

Oliver raised his eyebrows. "I do."

"Now, now Ollie. You're not supposed to say that until the wedding," I laughed.

He rolled his eyes. "Now you're just stealing my lines."

"I might be able to find a way to repay you," I said, and began walking up the stairs backwards. I happen to be very skilled at that.

Oliver pouted. "I don't know. My lines are very close to my heart."

"Not as close as me though," I grinned.

"No. Definitely not," Oliver agreed, and followed me into my room.

I walked to my closet, and grabbed the first things that came to hand. Jean shorts, and a grey and pink t-shirt. I turned around, to find him lying on my bed, eyes closed. He wasn't sleeping. Just pretending to be. Doughnut.

But my doughnut.

I got ready quickly, and then jumped on the bed next to him. "Wake up!"

His eyes snapped open. "What are we doing today?"

"No idea," I lay next to him.

"You think we should make our first 'public appearance'?" Oliver joked.

I laughed. "I think we've done that."

"Yeah... I was just brainstorming," he said.

"Whoa, don't hurt yourself," I joked, earning myself a shove. "I said I'd meet Miley at the mall. She's freaking out over her wedding."

Oliver sighed. "I'll go see if Jake needs any help then."

"There's a barbeque and bonfire at the beach tonight though... want to go? Jackson scored a few dozen invitations, and asked me if we wanted to go. I said I'd ask you... but I forgot," I asked.

Oliver sat up and looked at me. "I'd like that."

"Apparently a load of people from school are going," I admitted.

"Well then lets go meet them. Show them that while they all grew up and broke up, Lilly Truscott and Oliver Oken stood the test of time, and always will," Oliver grinned.

I laughed. "I'll tell Miley to let Jackson know then. I'll call you. Maybe we can all meet up for lunch?"

"I'd love that," Oliver smiled, and I leant in to kiss him before jumping off the bed and walking to the door.

"Love you," I finished, before stepping out of the room.

"Love you more!" I heard him call, as I ran down the stairs.

I stopped at the bottom and called back up. "Not possible!"

"Oh yeah?" I heard him reply, and I grinned as I turned around, and left the house.

---

"So I have my invitations sent out. My dress. My dress for the after party. The location. I need a DJ. And they have to be an awesome DJ, because this has to be perfect!" Miley cried.

Something's wrong. Miley was stressed about this wedding, but not this stressed.

"Miley? What's the matter?" I asked, looking her in the eye.

She looked at me, feigning ignorance. "Lilly? What are you talking about? I'm stressed over this wedding!"

"Miley, for someone who has had to live a lie their whole life, you sure do suck at twisting the truth," I raised my eyebrows, waiting for her to tell me. "Something is bugging you."

Miley sighed. "Can we sit down?"

I nodded, and we headed over to a bench in the mall.

We sat for a few minutes before she said anything. "Last night... when you and Oliver came home, and announced you were getting married, I was so happy for you guys. And I was happy myself, because Jake is perfect for me. So this is nothing to do with you. I just... I watched you and your mom, and how happy you both were... and I realised that _she_ won't be at my wedding."

"Miley..." I knew how much losing her mom had hurt her. I couldn't imagine life without my mom; I didn't like to think about it. "Miley, she'll be there. She'll have been looking down on you all your life, and I know that she'll approve of Jake - because who wouldn't? He loves you, and you love him, and that's what all parents want."

Miley smiled weakly at me, and I could tell this was really hurting her. "I know, Lilly. I know she'd have loved him. I still talk to her sometimes, because it's like she's there, next to me."

"And she'll be there, next to you next week. You'll sense it," I said, convincing myself of it. "And your dad'll be there."

She nodded, and wiped her eyes, where small tears were just noticeable. "Thanks Lilly. You're right. She'd want me to be happy."

"And you're totally happy with Jake," I smiled.

Miley grinned, back to her normal self. "I am."

"Well then, let's find a DJ! This wedding has to be perfect!" I laughed.

We got up, and started walking again.

"You're amazingly happy this morning," Miley looked at me suspiciously. "What went down when we left last night?"

I glanced sideways at her. "What happens between me and Oliver... stays between me and Oliver."

Miley faked shock, and laughed. "I told you! Twenty kids!"

"I can't believe you remember what number you last said so that you can add five to it," I rolled my eyes.

"I can't believe that you and Oliver are going to have twenty kids," Miley retorted.

"I can't believe you're so obsessed with the number of kids that me and Oliver are going to have," I replied.

"I can't believe what you're implying when you talk about what you and Oliver did last night," she giggled.

I raised my eyebrows at her. "Oh yeah? Well you'd better believe it. Because it's 100 fact."

"You're like rabbits," she stuck her tongue out at me.

I laughed. "I like rabbits. Plus, Oliver's a cute rabbit."

Miley just shook her head and laughed.

I bit my lip as we kept walking. Oliver was a very cute rabbit.


	10. Stars Are Blazing

**The stars are blazing like rebel diamonds**

"We're not early then," I laughed, as we approached the beach. The fire was already blazing, and you could smell the food on the barbeque. My hand was interlinked with Oliver's, like it had been most of the day.

"Well, they do say it's cool to be fashionably late," Oliver laughed, as we stood, waiting for Miley and Jake to catch up. We'd originally begun walking all together, but Miley had Jake had walked slower than us.

I smiled. "Who says that?"

"I don't actually know..." Oliver said, after a moment of thought.

I laughed, and rested my head on his shoulder as Miley and Jake walked up to us.

Miley sighed as she looked out to the party of kids already there. "I wonder who'll be there."

"Didn't your brother call it an 'unofficial reunion'?" Oliver asked. "'Cause if he did, I'm expecting a load of people that I haven't seen for two years."

Jake nodded. "Well... if it's people that we hate... we can leave, right?"

"Yeah," Miley said, and we all started walking over the sand.

The heat from the bonfire was immense, and I was glad I hadn't brought my jacket. Although when walking home, I may come to regret that decision.

"Oh my gosh!" An incredibly annoying voice made me snap my head from Oliver's shoulder, and pay attention to who was speaking.

"Hey Amber," Miley said, mustering as much enthusiasm as she could. It wasn't much. Like... that much.

"Oh my gosh! I can't believe you guys are all still together! You've been together what, since high school? I've been through at least ten boyfriends since then," Amber said, as if we cared.

"I can imagine that," Oliver muttered.

I fought to keep a straight face.

"But that is so awesome! And you're all still happy?" she eyed Oliver, and I felt a pang of worry. Oliver obviously felt me tense up, and gripped my hand tighter. Letting me know that he knew what she was implying, and would kill her if she went any further.

Heck, if she went any further, he'd have to stop me killing her first.

"Amazingly," Miley said. "In fact, I'm marrying Jake."

Amber looked at her, a bored look on his face. "You'd have to be living under a rock not to see that one."

"Me and Oliver are getting married too," I jumped in.

Her face dropped. "Oh. Okay then. Well, I see more arrivals. Nice talking to you."

I rolled my eyes as she left. "Don't you just want to kill her?"

"You'd have to beat me to it," Miley gritted her teeth.

Jake laughed. "Forget her. Let's get some food, okay?"

Miley smiled, and followed Jake over to the barbeque. Oliver began to walk, but was jolted back by the fact that I wasn't moving. Still looking back at Amber.

"Lilly?" Oliver asked, moving back to me, and following my gaze. "Oh. Lilly, look at me."

I tore my gaze away from Amber, stopped trying to think of ways to hurt her, and looked into Oliver's eyes. "What?"

"Lilly, I love you. Okay. Amber can be as prissy and girly as she wants, but that isn't going to change the fact that I love you, and always will. So can we go and get some food?" Oliver looked at me pleadingly, but I knew he was only joking.

I smiled. "Yeah. Just leave some for me, alright?"

"I don't eat that much," he rolled his eyes.

I merely raised my eyebrows at him, and he broke.

"Okay. I don't eat that much... anymore..." he finished, and I giggled.

"Just go and get something to eat," I said, and let him pull me over to the barbeque.

---

"Oh my gosh!" Miley cried. "My marshmallow is on fire!"

I looked over to where she was blowing on the gooey mess, and laughed. Jake rolled his eyes, and leaned over to Miley, pushing the marshmallow off of the poker carefully. I watched as the flames died in the sand.

"Want another one?" Oliver asked, taking his arm from around my waist, and picking up the packet of marshmallows next to him.

Miley grinned and took one. "Lets see if I can toast this one without burning it."

"Well, fifth time lucky," I smiled, and leaned back into Oliver.

The sun had set, and it was pitch black, apart from the fire in front of us. Amber was sitting to our right, staring evilly at me and Oliver. Guess I'm not the only one who thinks Oliver is cute. But I'm the only one who gets him!

"Done," Oliver said, and pulled his marshmallow from the fire. He held it out to me.

I looked at him and pulled mine out too, holding it in front of his face. "One, two, three..."

On three we both bit from each other's marshmallow, and laughed. Miley watched us, smiling. "You guys are so cute."

I turned to look at Miley, wiping the marshmallow from my mouth. "Your marshmallow is on fire again."

"Oh my gosh!" she cried again, snatching it from the fire, and throwing the poker on the ground. "I suck at this!"

Jake smiled at her, and retrieved a spare poker. Then he slid a marshmallow onto it, and put Miley's hand around it. "Here. Don't put it in as far. And concentrate. You want to get it just right."

"Okay," Miley smiled, and I rolled my eyes. She totally loved the fact that Jake was teaching her how to do it. It was like back in high school again.

Oliver nudged me slightly. "Hey. Wanna go?"

I turned to look at him and nodded. "Yeah."

We got up, and waved to Miley and Jake, who were too immersed in their marshmallow toasting session. Then we walked down the beach, Oliver's arm around my shoulder.

"God, it's cold when you walk away from that fire," I sighed, and felt glad to have Oliver's arm around me, warming my shoulder.

Oliver nodded. "Note to self: always bring jacket, even if you are going to be near a boiling hot fire."

"I'll second to that note," I laughed.

"Although it is a really nice night," Oliver added. "The stars are really bright."

I looked up to the sky, watching the twinkling objects stare back at me. "They're beautiful."

"They're not the only thing," Oliver said, and I felt his gaze on me. Turning to look at him, I smiled.

"Stop with the flattery, Oken. You've got me already. I'm hooked," I grinned.

He smiled back at me, and then looked up. "Wish on one."

"Say what now?" I said, not knowing what he meant.

"Wish upon a star. Like that song. From Peter Pan," Oliver said, and I stopped him before he started singing.

"It was Pinocchio. And don't sing," I raised my eyebrows.

Oliver pouted, and I laughed. "What do you want me to wish for?"

"You're not supposed to ask that! It's secret. Otherwise it doesn't come true!" Oliver cried, as though I'd broken a law or something.

I smiled. "Okay. But you have to too."

"Right. On three. We'll wish. 'Kay?"

I nodded.

"One. Two. Three," Oliver counted, and silence settled for a few seconds.

I wish... I wish that me and Oliver live happily ever after. Forever.

"You done?" Oliver asked, breaking the silence.

"Yeah... what you wish for?" I asked.

Oliver rolled his eyes. "You don't understand this 'wish' concept, do you? You're not supposed to tell anyone! Otherwise it breaks the wish. But it was about us."

I laughed. "Mine was about us too..."

"Great minds think alike then, huh?" Oliver said, as we sauntered along.

I laughed. "One great mind does. Your mind... not so sure how great it is."

"And I'm marrying you!" Oliver said, pretending to sound offended.

"And aren't you lucky?" I didn't play along.

Oliver grinned. "Very lucky indeed."

**Lucky Lucky people! Two in one night!**


	11. Calling You at 3am

**I'm, calling you at 3am**

"What time is it?" Oliver groaned, as we were woken by my phone ringing.

I rolled over, and picked up my phone. "I have no idea," I said, before flipping it open, and pressing it to my ear. "Hello?"

"Lilly! I'm so glad you're awake!" Miley's voice rang, too loudly, in my ear.

I wrinkled my nose, rubbing my hand over my eyes. "I am?"

"Lilly! I was looking up facts on the internet. And I found out a lot of statistics about divorce. I mean, did you know that 4 out of 1000 couples get divorced?" Miley asked, oblivious to the fact that it was very, very early in the morning.

Either that, or very late at night.

"Miley, what does that mean?" I groaned.

"It means that 4 out of 1000 couples get divorced!" she cried, merely repeating what she'd already told me.

I leaned over to my bedside table and turned on the light. I had a feeling this would take a while. Oliver rolled onto his stomach, and buried his head in his pillow, trying to escape the light.

"Miley, that means 996 couples don't..." I said, slowly, still not able to fully open my eyes. "Are these statistics even right? Because that sounds wrong..."

Miley sighed. "What if me and Jake are one of the four couples? I mean, you and Oliver don't have to worry about it. You're obviously one of the 996. With your twenty-five kids and all - "

Even when she's distressed she still remembers to add five. What, is it subconscious now? Uh-oh. She's still going. Must listen.

"You guys are made for each other. So you won't even have to worry about this. But what if me and Jake aren't? What if we're one of the four couples who get divorced? What if we're just getting married to get divorced? What if he doesn't really love me, he just wants to get publicity?" Miley said all this without stopping for breath, and I was starting to get worried.

"Miley! Stop, and breathe!" I said, trying not to wake Oliver. Though that ship has probably already sailed. After the phone ringing, and the light being turned on... I think it's safe to say that he's been woken up. "Jake loves you. You love Jake. Don't worry about divorce, because it isn't going to happen. I'm not sure why you're worried about this. 4 out of 1000 is hardly anything at all. What time is it?"

Miley replied immediately. "3 o'clock. And how are you so sure, Lilly?"

"3 o'clock?" I cried, and Oliver turned over and sat up, obviously giving up on the sleep plan. "Miley, have you been to sleep at all yet?"

"No," she states, simply. As if she isn't getting married tomorrow afternoon, and she doesn't have caterers coming very early in the morning.

"Miley, please. Go to bed. You're tired, and you're paranoid, and you need to go to sleep, otherwise you're going to miss your own wedding," I begged her, taking Oliver's hand to apologise.

Miley sighed. "Lilly, just tell me how you know that Jake and I are going to be together forever."

"I don't," I said, after a while. "I don't. But I know that you love Jake. And I know that Jake loves you. And I know that if you guys didn't get married tomorrow, then it would be a major injustice. So please, whether your future does end in divorce, get married tomorrow. Have an amazing day. Because right now, you love him. And who cares about the future, when you still have to live right now?"

Did that even make sense? I'm so tired, I wouldn't even know.

Miley seemed to think so, and sighed once more. "You're right. You're right. I need sleep. Going now."

"Good," I sighed with relief.

"Wait. What the heck are you still doing up? You have to be here early. And Oliver? Is he still up? Oh, I bet he is. I don't even want to know what you guys were doing before I called. Go to sleep! Tell Oliver I said to go to sleep! Now!" Miley cried.

I closed my eyes. She woke us up!

No use in arguing. No point at all.

"Okay. Going to sleep now," I said, playing along.

"Ugh, I wish," Oliver muttered, obviously in a bad mood about being awoken. One of the things I'd learnt about Oliver; never wake him up before he's ready. He gets very, very moody.

"Good," Miley said, oblivious to Oliver and his moodiness.

I felt sleep closing in again. "So, you're shutting down the computer? And you're climbing the stairs? And going to sleep?"

"Yes," Miley told me, and I heard a light being switched off. "Thanks Lilly."

"No problem," I muttered, and then flipped the phone closed. "Oliver, never let me get like that before our wedding. Always reassure me that you love me, and that 4 out of 1000 is hardly anything at all."

Oliver just looked at me blearily. "Okay."

He had no idea what I just said. There is no way he'd remember that in the morning. But whatever.

I leaned over, and kissed him, before turning off the bedside light. "Night Ollie."

"G'night Lills," he said, sounding relieved to be able to go to sleep.

I closed my eyes, and smiled. That was an amazingly random phone call.

**Sorry! I'm so sorry for this sucky chapter, and the big wait. Miley and Jake's wedding tomorrow. Promise.**


	12. A White Wedding

**It's a nice day for a white wedding**

"Oh my gosh!" Miley cried, as we walked out the house.

I turned to her, worried. "What have you forgotten this time?"

She shook her head carefully, so as not to disturb her head-dress thingy. "Nothing. It just sunk in. I'm about to get married!"

"Yes... yes you are," I said slowly, and let her get in the back of the limo. Then I got in beside her. "Had you only just realised?"

"Well, no. I mean I knew, but it's today!" Miley squealed. "It's now! I'm so excited!"

I smiled, as the driver pulled away from Miley's house. "Are your dad and Jackson ready? Have you spoken to them this morning?"

Miley nodded, a huge smile on her face. "Yeah. They're at the church. At the church! Where I'm getting married!"

"You know, I'd never guess you were excited, Miley," I rolled my eyes, and kept my eyes on the window. The drive to the church wasn't that long, and I wanted to be able to tell Miley when we were there.

"Shut up, Lilly. I'm totally excited, and we both know it. But I cannot help it! I'm marrying Jake Ryan, and he's marrying me, and it's amazing!" she laughed.

I grinned. "You've had a change of heart from last night then."

"What? Oh. Yeah. I'm so sorry about that Lilly. I just got all worried, you know? Were you really awake, or were you just humouring me?" Miley asked.

"Me and Oliver were both sleeping. So if he's in a sort-of mood today, it's your fault," I joked; Oliver woke up perfectly normal. In fact, I don't even think he remembered being woken at 3 o'clock in the morning.

Miley looked at me for a minute, a panicked look on her face, before it softened. "You're joking, right?"

"Yes," I stated, before catching a glimpse of the church. "We're almost there."

She squealed again, and I saw the sparkle in her eye.

"Just think, you're gonna walk into that church as Miley Stewart... and come out as Miley Ryan," I smiled, as we pulled up outside.

Paparazzi crowded around the doors, and Miley laughed. "It's insane. But I can't wait. Why do all these people want pictures?"

"Hello? Celebrity wedding?" I said, as the driver got out, and opened her door. "If I had a camera, I'd sell the pictures."

Miley turned to look at me sternly. "I hope you're joking."

"I am," I assured her. "Although you might want to get Oliver searched..."

She raised her eyebrows at me.

"Joking. He hasn't got a camera," I admitted, and motioned for her to get out of the car.

Miley stepped out of the car, and straightened her white dress. She'd had it designed by some top dress designer, and it fitted her perfectly. I scooted over, and got out behind her, and after she'd smiled for a few of the cameras, pulled her into the church, where the doors were closed.

"Hey bud," her dad greeted her with a hug. Robbie Ray had been overjoyed when he'd heard about the marriage, and you could tell he was happy from the way he hugged her. "You look amazing. You too Lilly."

I rolled my eyes. "It's not my day. You don't have to compliment me."

"It isn't your day yet," Mr. Stewart grinned. "But yours is on it's way."

"It sure is," Miley smiled. "But I need to concentrate on today first. Is Jake already in there?"

Robbie Ray nodded. "Sure is. And you're due to walk in there any minute."

Miley turned to me, and clapped her hands excitedly. "This is so amazing. You'll love this feeling Lilly!"

"I'm sure I will," I grinned. "But right now, you have more important things to worry about."

Miley smiled, and turned back round to her dad, linking her arm in his. "This is it."

"It sure is, bud," Mr. Stewart looked down at her, a proud smile on his face.

The doors opened, and I watched Miley's face as she watched Jake's reaction. Because obviously he would think she looked stunning; because she did. So Miley was the one to watch.

Everyone turned around in their seats as 'Here Comes The Bride' began to play. How cliché. But it just suited Miley's white wedding. It just fitted.

She was elated. As she walked down that aisle, she looked happier than she ever had been. She almost floated down to where Jake was standing, and I took her flowers when she got to the bottom.

I smiled when I caught Oliver's eye. Hopefully he had the rings. He'd spent about fifteen minutes telling me that he shouldn't be trusted looking after the wedding bands, and then had proved himself right by sitting on them. Luckily you couldn't tell. And I'd put them in his pocket, and told him not to take them out. Under any circumstances. Until they got to that part in the wedding, obviously.

I didn't pay much attention to the vows. I looked like I did. And I know that sounds horrible, but I was too busy communicating with Oliver. And then trying not to laugh when he communicated back.

"Did you bring the rings?" I mouthed discreetly.

It took a while for him to understand what I was saying, but when he did, he looked panicked for a second. He felt in his pocket, and then relaxed, nodding shortly.

"If you hadn't, Jake woulda killed you," I mouthed.

Oliver shook his head slightly, and mouthed back: "I could've taken him."

I rolled my eyes, and grinned at him.

"Now for the rings," the vicar man said.

Jake turned to Oliver, who looked at him for a second, and then clumsily pulled out the box. I laughed silently at Oliver's forgetfulness. I doubt anybody noticed though. There was only a ten second delay.

"Miley Stewart, do you take Jake Ryan to be your lawful wedded husband? To have and to hold - " the priest droned on.

Seriously, for somebody who is supposed to give somebody one of the greatest gifts in their lives - marriage - her has a seriously boring voice. You think he could be slightly more enthusiastic, couldn't you?

Miley and Jake haven't noticed. They're too busy staring into each other's eyes, repeating what he says. At least they sound slightly more heartfelt.

Oliver caught my eye, and let his eyelids droop slowly.

He was bored too.

Okay. Well, not bored. Just sick of the priest's monotonous tone. Because you could hardly be bored.

"I do," Miley nodded.

Now it's Jake's turn.

"Jake Ryan, do you take Miley Stewart to be your lawful wedded wife? To have and to hold, to cherish and to love - "

God, that vicar is really bored. Doesn't he realise that this is Hannah Montana and Jake Ryan? That he needs to be enthusiastic?

"I do," Jake grinned.

"I now pronounce you, husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride," the priest announced, closing his book.

Finally! At least we don't have to listen to his voice anymore!

A cheer erupted in the church, and I grinned as Jake leaned forward and kissed Miley. Mrs. Miley Ryan.

I walked over to Oliver, and linked my hand in his, as we followed Miley and Jake out of the church.

---

"Can you believe it?" Miley cried, as she ran over to me. "Everyone keeps calling me Miley Ryan!"

Oliver laughed. "Miley, that's your name now."

"I know, but it's weird! I'm gonna have to get used to it!" Miley grinned. "I can't believe that I'm married now! It's you guys next."

I smiled. "You needn't throw your bouquet then. We know who's gonna get married next."

Miley smiled, and waved Jake over. "We do. But it's still tradition. Listen Lilly, when I get back from Paris, I'm so helping you plan your wedding, kay?"

"Miley, you'll have to plan the entire thing! I suck at planning," I grinned, as Jake walked over and a new song came on.

"Miley, you have to dance with me!" Jake yelled over the music.

"Okay!" Miley smiled at Jake. It seemed that she was powerless to anything he suggested. It was cute. "You guys dancing?"

I shrugged. "Maybe in a minute."

Miley nodded, as she walked out onto the dance floor and began dancing to Backstreet Boys or something. I watched as she smiled, glad that she was happy. All of the worries of the night before seemed to have gone, and I was glad.

"She's really happy, isn't she?" I asked. I didn't really expect a reply.

Oliver nodded, and laced his hand through mine. "We all are. Unless you aren't?"

"No! Oh my gosh, I'm so happy. So incredibly happy!" I assured him. "I was just saying. She looks really happy, and I can't remember the last time she looked that happy."

"Hmm..." Oliver said, looking thoughtful. "Neither can I. I mean, she always looks ecstatic when she's on stage. And she was pretty happy when Jake proposed, right?"

I nodded. "But she just has a glow about her now. Or is that just the lights?"

"I think it's just the lights..." Oliver said. "But I could be wrong."

I shrugged, as the song faded out, and an Aerosmith one came on. Well. The only Aerosmith song that I know came on.

"Wanna dance with me?" Oliver asked.

I looked up at him. "I dunno... should I wait and see if I get any better offers?"

Oliver just looked at me.

"Yes. I do want to dance with you," I smiled. "As long as you don't sing!"

He pretended to look hurt. "Why can't you let me have anything?"

"Because I'd rather go home with my eardrums intact," I joked innocently.

Oliver just rolled his eyes, and twirled me onto the dance floor.

_Cause I'd miss you babe, and I don't want to miss a thing..._

**Sorry it wasn't detailed. I hope it was okay. :-)**


	13. Do You Love Me?

**Do you love me, oh, do you love me?**

"Snap!" I cried, slamming my hand onto the pile of cards. It's been two weeks since Miley's wedding, and to be honest, me and Oliver have hardly done anything. I've been feeling sort of sick, and so we've just been in the house all fortnight.

"Aw man!" Oliver groaned, throwing his cards down. "I was just about to say that."

I grinned. "You snooze, you lose, Oken!"

"I want a rematch, Truscott!" he cried.

I stuck my tongue out at him. "You won't be able to say that soon. Because it'll no longer be my last name!"

He stuck his tongue out back, and picked up all the cards, shuffling them quickly. I always wanted to be able to shuffle like Oliver. Because I could only do it slowly, and clumsily. Oliver seemed to just throw them about, but they all slotted together perfectly.

"You totally never taught me how to shuffle," I smiled, as he slid half of them across to me.

"I never knew you wanted me to," Oliver looked up at me, a smile threatening to break over his face.

I grinned, and picked up my cards. "Don't you remember how bad I am at shuffling? Hence the reason you always shuffle."

"I thought that was because I always got the cards first," Oliver said, putting down his first card.

I shook my head, and put one of my cards down.

"You know that Miley's getting back today, right?" Oliver asked, placing another card on the pile.

"Yeah," I nodded. "She's gonna kill us."

Oliver wrinkled his nose. "Why?"

"Because she told me before she left, that if we hadn't done anything regarding our wedding, that she was going to kill us," I told him. "And we haven't done anything regarding our wedding."

"That's not true," Oliver said, putting another card down. "We've talked about it. A little bit."

I rolled my eyes. "This conversation doesn't count."

"Oh. Well then," Oliver shrugged. "She's gonna kill us."

"We just have to hope she's forgotten, due to the excitement of her holiday in Europe," I said, knowing that she wouldn't have forgotten. This was Miley.

Oliver nodded. "Let's hope."

I smiled, and put down another card; one that matched the one that Oliver had just given up.

"SNAP!" We both cried, slamming our hands onto the cards. Oliver got there first, and mine whacked his.

"So this is what you've been doing without us then," a voice behind me made me jump.

I got up, and ran to hug Miley. "How was Paris? Was it amazing? I bet it was."

"It was," Miley nodded. "But enough of that later. Have you settled anything for your wedding?"

Oliver sighed. He didn't seriously think that Miley would've forgotten, did he?

"Uhh..." I tried to rack my brains; to think of something that Miley would like. Funnily enough, I got nada.

Oliver was looking at the floor. So obviously he hadn't got anything either. Why can we never think of anything decent to say at times like this?

"Guys!" Miley cried. "You've been playing 'snap' all fortnight, and haven't thought about anything to do with your wedding? How can you do that?"

"Well I've been feeling sick!" I tried to defend myself. Okay, so I was making it sound worse than it was. I've only been feeling sick these last few days. And it doesn't stop me talking. But Miley doesn't need to know that!

Miley sighed. "Do I have to do everything for you? I mean, the way you're going, you'll just get married in jeans."

"Can you do that?" Oliver asked, and I laughed.

"No! I am not having either of you getting married wearing jeans!" Miley cried. "You guys deserve the perfect wedding, like mine. So I need you to co-operate!"

I smiled at her. "Miley, we're co-operating. We are. Seriously. I just haven't been feeling well, and we couldn't be bothered. You know us - we're not big on fuss, and we just suck at planning things."

Miley took a deep breath, and nodded. "You're right. Oliver, Jake's outside. He said he wanted to speak to you."

Oliver nodded, and went out the front door, closing it softly behind him.

"So, Lilly. What's this about you not feeling well?" Miley asked, a suspicious look on her face.

I shrugged. "It's no big deal. I've just been feeling sick these last few days. It's probably a stomach thing. I've been eating fine today, so I'm pretty sure it's passed."

"Right," Miley said, but she didn't look convinced. "You're sure you're okay?"

I nodded. "Yeah, I'm fine. Oliver was pretty worried too. Like he thought I was gonna die or something! I was all 'I'm only sick!'. But you know how Oliver can be. Paranoid. Anyway, you have to tell me how Paris was!"

Miley stared at me for a minute, and then shook her head. I was tempted to ask her what the matter was, but she spoke before I had time to. "Lilly, it was amazing. You would have loved it. So romantic. And the Eiffel Tower? It was beautiful. We went up at sunset. And I got a few compliments on my French. Apparently all those hours of learning it at school did pay off. And even in France, Hannah Montana is a big star. We got treated like royalty, although that was no change. I sometimes wanted to just be walking around there like a normal person, but I can't complain, right?"

She went on, about what she ate, and what the city was like. It sounded amazing. I'd always wanted to go to Paris. I'd just never had enough money to go. Money seemed to be a big issue in the adult world.

"It was just beautiful, you know?" Miley finished. "I'll get the pictures to show you. But first... I really need to sleep. Still on Paris time."

"You can use my room," I smiled, and she went upstairs. Jake came in minutes later, and I directed him up to where Miley was. He smiled at me gratefully, and followed his wife.

Oliver sauntered into the room, and grinned at me. "You okay?"

"Yeah," I nodded, and sat back down, where our cards were still in a neat pile. "I totally got that snap."

He shook his head, and sat down opposite me. "No way. My hand is still stinging from where you slapped it! I got it."

"No way, Oken." I shook my head.

Oliver narrowed his eyes at me. "Totally, Truscott."

**Another filler. But there was some hints...**


	14. When I Need You Most

**You, you're always there for me, when I need you most**

"Cream, or white?" Miley holds up two fabric samples.

Whoa. Deja vu, or what? I leaned forward, and looked at her. "I thought we'd established that I can't actually see much of a difference in it..."

She sighed, and put the samples down. "Okay. Fine. Not traditional then. Although you and Oliver always were non-conformists."

"Don't let the man get you down!" I laughed, and picked up my drink of water. It seemed to be the only thing I could keep down. Which sounds disgusting, and is disgusting. So much for the passing of this sickness.

"Lilly, aren't you hungry?" Miley asked. She'd been here for four hours, and Oliver had told her that I hadn't had any breakfast... the way I saw it, there was no point.

I shook my head, a smile on my face. "No. I'm still feeling sick, so I don't want to take any chances. I sort of told Oliver that I was almost better..."

"Lilly, you might not be better for a while!" Miley cried, and then stopped. She had an expression on her face like she'd just told me something that she wasn't meant to.

I stared at her. "Do you know something that I don't?"

"It looks like it..." Miley muttered. "Look, I'm just guessing here. Okay, so don't freak out on me. But... you're feeling sick. You're tired more often. You had a headache this morning. Last night you had to go outside when I was cooking spaghetti, because you said you felt sick. And Oliver said you seemed to change moods really quickly yesterday... and I think that that could add up to something..."

"Add up to what?" I asked, feeling worried. "And I didn't change moods, I just... he was annoying me, and you know that I can never be annoyed at Oliver for more than ten seconds."

Miley sighed. "Well, Lilly, as far as I know, those signs could all means that you're pregnant. But I might not be right, and so please don't freak out on me."

Pregnant? Freak out? Signs? What? I sat there, staring at her, wanting words to form, but never actually managing to make them come out.

"Lilly?" Miley got up, and came and sat on the coffee table opposite me. "Are you okay?"

I took a deep breath, trying to make sense of the information Miley had jut given me.

"Do you think I could be right?" Miley asked. "Could I be right, Lilly?"

I bit my lip, and looked at her, holding her gaze. She didn't blink. "Possibly..."

---

"Lilly, if you won't go in and buy it, then I will," Miley said, stopping the car outside the pharmacy. "And may I remind you, I'm an international celebrity, and people follow me all the time. And if Jake finds out that I was buying a pregnancy test, then I'll have to tell him the truth, and if I tell him the truth, then I can't guarantee that he won't tell Oliver. Would you like to take that risk Lilly?"

"I'm going, I'm going," I muttered, opening the car door, and getting out. Then, my hands in my pockets, I walked into the pharmacy.

It's not too late to leave... tell Miley that they were all out of tests...

All out of tests? Yeah, right. They probably have a gazillion of pregnancy tests. Who in their right mind would believe that a chemist was all out of pregnancy tests?

Miley might.

Miley isn't stupid! She'd know immediately, and then drag you back in there, so that you'd find out the truth.

But maybe you don't want to know the truth. Maybe the truth is better left unknown.

Oh God, come on Lilly! If you are pregnant, people will begin to notice. And then in nine months time, you' be giving birth. You can't hide from the truth forever.

And you know, maybe it's not even the truth. Maybe it's like, a pregnancy scare.

I stopped in front of the pregnancy tests. There's loads. Why do they make loads? To confuse people? I mean, god, people just want to know if they're pregnant! They don't need the fuss of having to pick the best test. I pulled out my cell phone, and dialled Miley's number.

"Lilly? Why are you calling me? Aren't you just in the shop?" Miley asked, picking up almost immediately.

"Yes. But there's zillions of different ones, and I'm not sure which one I'm supposed to buy," I said, scanning the boxes in front of me.

"Lilly, it doesn't matter. As long as it tells you if you're pregnant, you're fine," she said, coaxingly.

I sighed. "Miley, I'm scared. I don't want to do this."

"I know you don't, Lilly, but you can't hide forever. Buy the test, and come back to the car. The quicker you come out, the quicker you'll know the truth and you can work out what's happening," she said. "Do you want me to come in?"

"No. No, I'll be fine," I said, and hung up the phone before she could say anything else. The truth was, I did want her here. But I didn't want the paparazzi and newspapers catching up with her, and then writing a story about it. That would be awful. And I could let Miley risk that because I was too scared to buy a stupid pregnancy test.

After staring at the packages for a few more minutes, I grabbed a random one, and went to the counter. The woman ran it through the till without a backwards glance. I was just another customer. Nobody important. Which was why I couldn't have let Miley come in here. People have big mouths; especially people who don't have any other sort of life.

I paid the money, and took the bag she handed me. Then I ran out of the shop, and got back into the car. "I got it."

"Good. Let me check it... because in your state of mind, you probably could've bought a tube of toothpaste," Miley said, taking the bag from me gently. She looked inside, and then handed it back. "Well, we'll know the truth soon enough, right?"

I didn't say anything. Just sat in silence. And during the car ride home, I didn't talk to Miley at all. Must be some sort of record.

---

"Oh my gosh. Now I know how Summer felt. In the O.C. When they were waiting for the pregnancy test to come back. Or Rachel! In Friends. Argh! How long left?" I asked Miley, for the fifth time in twenty seconds.

"I'll tell you when. Just relax," Miley said. "Lilly, talk to me. Tell me how you feel before I tell you what it says."

I looked at her for a few seconds. "I don't know, Miley... I don't know. I mean, I love Oliver. I really do. And yeah, you know - we talked about kids. We did with you and Jake. But I'm nineteen. Nineteen! I don't know if I can do this. Raise a baby. A baby! Miley, I can't even look after myself properly! I guess... whatever it says... whatever destiny it holds... I'll talk to Oliver. He has to have a say in this too..."

"I have to have a say in what?" Oliver called walking into the living room, and I heard the car door slam outside. Jake and Oliver. Back. Early.

I looked at Miley, my eyes wide. She just looked calmly back.

"You want to tell him now? Or later?" she whispered.

"Oliver, can you come sit down?" I called, and Miley smiled at me, filling me with confidence.

Oliver walked over to me, and kissed me on the cheek. Then he sat next to me.

"Um... I don't even know how to say this, and it's going to sound like I'm on one of those soap operas, but I'm just going to say it, and then close my eyes until you tell me your reaction, okay?" I said.

Oliver raised his eyebrows, a grin on his face. "Lilly, I'd like you to keep your eyes open so that you can see my reaction."

"Okay, well we'll see what you think when you find out what I'm about to tell you..." I took a deep breath. "Ollie... I might be pregnant."

Oliver's face didn't give anything away. "Might be?"

"Miley has the test..." I said, motioning to Miley.

"Well... can we see it?" Oliver said, a smile threatening to break over his face.

Oh thank God. He isn't mad at me. He looks happy. Happy! "Um, first can I ask you what you want to do if I am?"

"What do you mean if you are? If you are, we're keeping it, right?" Oliver asked me, taking my hand.

I looked into his eyes, and knew right then that he was right. Yes. If I was pregnant, we were most definitely keeping it. Yes. I nodded, and then gripped his hand. "Miley... what does it say?"

Miley looked down at the little stick in her hand. Then she looked up at me and Oliver. My eyes were closed, so I don't know what Oliver was doing. But I had his hand, and he had mine. And whatever that test held... we were going to be fine.

Miley took a deep breath, and I swear my heart stopped.

"It's positive."


	15. Fall Into Place

**Somehow everything's gonna fall right into place**

_Miley looked down at the little stick in her hand. Then she looked up at me and Oliver. My eyes were closed, so I don't know what Oliver was doing. But I had his hand, and he had mine. And whatever that test held... we were going to be fine._

_Miley took a deep breath, and I swear my heart stopped. _

_"It's positive."_

Oh God. Is that good? I'm having a baby. At nineteen. I exhaled the breath that I'd taken, and opened my eyes.

"Really?" I asked. Even though I knew it was. Miley wouldn't lie about something like this.

Normally she would have responded with some sort of smartass remark. But she just nodded and watched for our reactions.

I looked down at my hands, which were wrapped in Oliver's and then looked up at him. "Is this good?"

"We can make it good," Oliver said, and then took his hands away, instead wrapping them around me, pulling me into a hug. "We can make it as good as we want it to be."

Miley got up. "I'm going to go and find Jake..."

"He's outside. Wait until he tells you where he wanted us to get married. You'll be horrified," Oliver said, not moving his head.

She didn't say anything, and a few seconds later I heard the front door close.

I lifted my head, and looked at him. "Oliver, how do we do this? We don't have any money, or a house, or jobs, and we're twenty years old, and I don't know if I have the ability to look after a baby. I mean, hello, I can barely get myself breakfast in the morning without breaking something. How am I going to walk around, with a baby? What if I break the baby? Is that even possible?"

Oliver smiled at me. "Lilly, you won't. You won't. And we'll manage it fine. I can get a job. We'll find a house. And twenty? Who cares how old we are? We love each other. And we're getting married. At least you're not sixteen and on your own, right?"

"On my own? You're not going to leave me, are you?" I asked, my brain going into 'paranoid-mode'.

"No!" Oliver said, shocked. "Of course I'm not. How could I? I'm not stupid Lilly. I know when things can't get any better."

I obviously didn't look convinced, because he took my hand again. "Lilly. I love you. And I have all the confidence in the world in you. You're going to be an amazing mom to this baby. I swear. And you won't break it, and you'll always have me with you. Because I promise you. I am never going to leave you."

I looked at him gratefully, and smiled. "I love you."

"I love you too," Oliver grinned, and kissed me. "How long have you suspected this?"

"Since noon. When Miley told me that she thought I was. Otherwise, I'd have had no idea," I smiled. "So technically, I've only suspected for an hour or so longer than you. And speaking of Miley, I'm gonna go and tell her that she can come back in."

I walked over to the doorway, and pushed it open, jumping back when I found Miley backing away from the door. "What, have you had your ear pressed up to it?"

She looked at me sheepishly, and then looked pleadingly at Jake, who was obviously behind the door. "I'm sorry Lilly. It was just hard to resist, you know?"

I rolled my eyes, and walked back to the living room, where Oliver was sat. I sat beside him, taking his hand, knowing that if we kept holding on, we'd get through it. "Guess who was eavesdropping."

Miley walked in, and sighed. "Okay, we were listening. But I think we can help."

"Help how?" I asked. How could she help? What was she going to do - turn back time so that this never happened? Make me un-pregnant? And if she could do that - which she can't - do I want her to? Do we want her to?

"Well, considering we were listening," Jake said, as they sat opposite us. "We heard you talking about how you don't have a house... and you know that we just bought that huge one near the beach?"

Oliver nodded. "Yeah..."

"We want you to come live there. With us. At least until you've got your own place," Miley said.

I shook my head. "No. We couldn't ask you to do that. You guys have just got married, and you probably want to live alone for a bit. We don't want to put you guys out, because this isn't your problem to try and solve..."

"We're not trying to solve it, Lilly. We have four extra bedrooms. You guys are living with your parents. It's not rocket science," Miley reasoned. "You wouldn't be putting us out either. Seriously, as soon as you said that, I turned to Jake, and he turned to me, and we said the exact same thing, at the exact same time. It took us seconds to decide, and we want it. We're not just saying it out of sympathy."

Oliver looked at me. "I think it's worth a try."

"God, you know I can't disagree with you," I rolled my eyes, and then turned back to Miley and Jake. "Are you guys sure?"

Jake nodded.

It did seem logical. And they were offering. And knowing Miley, she won't give up. She'll keep asking until we agree, so it seems stupid to keep protesting.

I smiled at my friends. "Thank you."

"No problemo," Jake said, grinning.

Miley turned to her husband, her nose wrinkled. "Never say that again."

I leant my head on Oliver's shoulder, and closed my eyes. "Do you think the doctor would see me if I went along now?"

"Probably," Miley nodded. "Do you want me to come with you?"

Oliver stood up, and helped me get off the couch. "No thanks Miley. I think we'll manage."

She smiled as we left the living room, and walked into the hallway. As I picked up my keys, and pulled open the door, I heard her laugh.

"If you guys carry on like this, I'd say that thirty kids is definitely on the cards!"

Oliver rolled his eyes, and closed the front door.

---

"Ms. Truscott?" the doctor asked, walking into the room again. Why did he have to ask me that again? Does he think that I'm going to have been possessed by aliens since he last saw me? "Your test results are back, and I can confirm that you are pregnant."

I nodded, still trying to come to terms with the fact that I'm going to have a baby. We're going to have a baby.

"How long has she been pregnant?" Oliver asked.

The doctor looked at his chart. "Seven weeks. Which is why you've begun to experience the sickness."

God. How had I not noticed earlier? I'm so stupid! And if Miley hadn't pointed it out, I probably would still be oblivious, because I'm stupid!

"Oh my gosh, I'm so stupid!" I cried, and threw my head back.

Oliver gripped my hand. "Lilly, you're not stupid. Don't ever call yourself stupid again."

"Shut up!" I said, and immediately regretted it. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry."

He hugged me. "You're not stupid, Lilly."

I knew he never paid attention in science class.

"We'll need you to come back for regular check-ups, and a scan is required in three or so weeks. Do you understand?" the doctor asked.

Yes. I'm not that stupid. "Yeah."

"Okay. Well, you're free to go. We'll see you in a few weeks Ms. Truscott," he smiled, and then left the cubicle.

I sat up. "We're going to get through this, aren't we?"

"Of course we are," Oliver smiled, putting his hand on my stomach. "We all are."

**You may get another update today, but I would still like reviews from this chapter. So I'll leave it as long as I can. **


	16. We'll Do It All

**We'll do it all, everything, on our own**

"I'm pregnant," I muttered to myself, as we lay on the beach.

Oliver rolled his eyes. "Did you only just figure that out?"

I turned to look at him and smiled. "No, but it just sunk in. We're having a baby. Oh my gosh. In eight months time, we'll be looking after a baby!"

"Are you scared or happy?" Oliver said, obviously trying to work out how I felt about it.

I grinned. "I'm happy! I really am! And okay, a bit scared, but happy, because I love you, and you love me, and we're going to do this together!"

Oliver sat up, and looked down at me. "So you're seriously happy about this?"

"Yeah. Aren't you?" I asked. Didn't he want this baby?

He grinned at me. "Of course I do. As long as it's what you want."

"It is. It's not perfect timing, but I can't imagine doing anything else," I smiled, sitting up and kissing him.

"Well, now we're decided, do you think we should tell our parents?" he asked, resting his forehead on mine.

"I think they're gonna find out anyway," I said. "And if they find out that we knew and didn't tell them, then they're going to kill us."

"Good point," Oliver said, and pulled his cell phone from his pocket. "Your place, or mine?"

I shrugged. "Doesn't matter to me."

"Yours then," Oliver decided, and dialled his number. "Mom. Yes, it's Oliver. Can you meet us at Lilly's house? We have something we need to tell you guys. Okay? Yeah. Bye."

I looked at him. "Do you think they'll be mad?"

"No. Why would they? They know we love each other. They know we're getting married. And they know that we're both adults," he smiled, taking my hand. We seemed to be holding hands a lot today.

"Yeah. Adults," I said, not sure. How could I be an adult when I still felt like that sixteen year old girl who got knocked unconscious while surfing? "I guess we'll have to grow up pretty quickly. What with a baby and all."

Oliver smiled at me. "I guess we will. But we've already grown up a lot." He got up, and extended a hand, pulling me up when I took it.

"So, where did Jake want us to get married?" I asked, looking up at him.

He rolled his eyes. "Lilly, you don't even want to know. We had no success with finding a perfect place. They all seemed normal, or not good enough."

"We'll find somewhere," I said, wrapping my arms around his neck. "It's us. We'll probably find a perfect place the night before."

"Probably," Oliver grinned, and then looked around. "Or..."

I raised my eyebrows. "Or what?"

"We could have subconsciously found it when we were eight years old," Oliver said, staring into my eyes.

The beach. Get married on the beach. Our beach. Where we wrote our names in the sand. Where we had our first kiss. Where Oliver proposed. The very beach that we were standing on right now. It was perfect. I loved this beach. Oliver loved this beach. It wasn't traditional. It wouldn't have meant as much to anyone else. But because it was our beach... it meant the world.

"Oh my gosh," I whispered. "It's perfect. It's amazing. I think we underestimated you back in high school."

Oliver laughed. "Everyone underestimated me."

"Seriously. It's genius. And to think, I wouldn't have thought of it," I smiled.

"So you like it?" Oliver asked.

I raised my eyebrows.

"Let's do it," Oliver whispered. "Lets get married here."

I nodded. "Perfect."

---

I opened the front door, leading Oliver into our house. His parents would be here by now. Presumably they figured it was something urgent, and so probably took the car. Then me and Oliver took our time walking back over the beach, talking about the wedding. Our first real conversation about it. And I couldn't even prove it to Miley.

"Lilly? Oliver?" my mom called from the living room.

"Yeah mom. It's us," I called back, and laced my fingers through Oliver's.

Her face appeared at the door. "Oliver's mom and dad said you called them. Said you had something important to tell us?"

"Yeah. We do," I said, and walked through to the living room. "Well, we have a few things, actually. Um, we just decided where we want to get married. Just. It was Oliver's idea, actually."

Best to start with the least important bit of information.

"Really?" Oliver's mother sounded excited. "Where?"

"The beach," Oliver said.

Our moms' began talking to each other excitedly. Actually, they were talking over one another, so I have no idea how they knew what the other was saying, but whatever.

"Uh, yeah, can you finish that conversation later? The next thing we have to tell you, is real important, so you need to hear it," Oliver said, and then motioned for me to continue.

Thanks Oliver.

"Apparently I've been nominated to tell you, so here goes... we're having a baby," I said, saying the last part as fast as possible.

Silence.

My mom looked shocked. My dad looked slightly angry. Oliver's mom looked elated. And I can never tell how Oliver's dad is feeling, because he has one of those faces where he never gives anything away.

They're taking it better than I expected.

"Can someone please speak?" I broke the silence. "Okay, I'll speak. Um, I know it's not a convenient time. And I know that we have no jobs, and no money and no idea how to look after a baby... but I love Oliver. And he loves me. And as far as I'm concerned, that's all we need."

My dad stood up. "It isn't all you need, Lilly. You're nineteen."

"Exactly. I'm nineteen. And I'm getting married, and I'm head over heels in love. I'm almost finished my college course. Oliver has finished his. Miley and Jake have offered us a temporary living situation. We can get through this," I said, knowing that my dad would be the hardest one to crack.

"Lilly, you're still a teenager," he said, obviously not letting go.

I shook my head. "I'm twenty in two months. I'm an adult, dad. I can drive, and vote and have sex - " I began.

"Which you've obviously done," he said.

"Obviously. Look, you can't change it. You know that Oliver and I love each other. And you know that we're going to look after this baby, okay? I don't know why you're so upset," I argued. "Mom, are you angry?"

My mother shook her head, and stood up. "Of course I'm not honey. C'mere." She hugged me, and then hugged Oliver. "You guys... it's certainly not the most ideal of situations, but I know you'll make it work."

"Dad, I love you, but you have to understand... I'm not your little girl anymore. And I could understand this, if I was sixteen and had gotten pregnant over a stupid one night stand, but I can't now. I don't get why you're acting like this when I'm nineteen and am marrying Oliver," I said.

"Oliver's definitely the father?" Oliver's dad jumped in.

I guess it's a dad thing.

"Of course he is," I said, not an element of doubt in my voice. There was no element of doubt.

"You're sure?" my dad asked again.

Oliver tightened his grip on my hand.

"What? Look, I love Oliver. And you can stand here, and try to accuse me of sleeping around, but I don't. Okay? Oliver is the only person who could be the father," I said, angry.

How could they stand there and accuse me of that?

My dad noticed my anger, and sighed. "Oliver, you love my daughter, don't you?"

"More than anything," Oliver replied, relaxing his grip on my hand.

A smile broke out on father's face, and he stepped forward, pulling me in for a hug. "I'm sorry Lilly. I just... wasn't expecting that."

I let go of Oliver's hand, and wrapped my arms around my dad. "I know."

Oliver turned to his mom and dad. "Are you guys going to have a go at us too?"

"Of course not!" cried Oliver's mom, grabbing her son. "I'm ecstatic. I'm going to be a grandmother! You wait until I tell Jack. Because he's still 'looking for the right girl'. Typical."

I smiled at this. The Okens had always gone around telling everyone that Jack was going to be very quick to settle down. He wasn't.

"Dad?" Oliver asked, as Oliver's mother wrapped me in a death grip.

His dad smiled. "If the kid turns out anything like you guys did, we'll all be lucky."

Was that approval?

I told you I didn't understand Oliver's dad.

---

"God, Lilly do you really need all of this junk?" Oliver asked, motioning to my boxes stuffed with all my old belongings

I looked at him. "I threw half of them out."

"Half?" Oliver looked from me to the boxes, trying to tell whether I was lying.

I nodded, picking up my favourite stuffed dog, and placing him carefully on the top of a box filled with clothes. "Hello, Miley and Jake said their house was big. They don't need to worry about junk."

"Lilly, they also said that this situation was until we got our own house. Are we going to take all of this stuff, unpack it, and then have to pack it again when we move back out?" Oliver asked.

"Look, because you managed to fit all of your stuff into three big boxes, doesn't mean we're all that lucky," I replied.

He sighed. "How many more boxes do you intend to fill?"

"Two," I said. "So I'll actually only have ten."

Oliver rolled his eyes. "It's still seven more than I'll have."

"But my boxes are smaller," I stuck my tongue out at him.

It's been two weeks since I found out I'm pregnant, and I'm no longer being sick. Which is good.

"Oh. Before I forget - we have to go to the hospital later," I said, putting the rest of my clothes in a box.

"What? Why?" Oliver asked, looking worried. He's gone into paranoid-mode, and we still have another seven months to go.

I laughed. "The scan. I rung up yesterday and booked it."

"So everything's okay?" Oliver asked, sitting down on the bed.

I nodded, closing the box and putting it next to the others. Then I sat next to him. "You'll be there, won't you?"

"And miss seeing the first picture of my child?" Oliver said, kissing my cheek. "I wouldn't miss it for the world."

**Two updates in one day. And I don't have any homework, so if I start writing now, I could make it three. But I'd expect double the reviews. And yes, that was a hint.**


	17. Amazed By You

**Baby I'm amazed by you**

"Lilly!" Oliver woke me up.

I opened one eye, trying to remember what we were doing today that had him so excited.

Well. We were moving. But he wasn't excited about that yesterday, so I doubt it's that.

And mom said she'd make him pancakes. But why would he need to wake me up to get those?

Baby. I'm going to get a scan today. Ah. That's it.

"Lilly! Get up and get dressed!" Oliver shook me, pulling my arm.

"What time is it?" I asked sleepily.

He folded his arms. "Your appointment is in an hour. Now I've managed to lie here and watch you sleep for an hour, but you have to get up now!"

I smiled, and tilted my head. "You lay and watched me sleep?"

"Yes. And you looked very beautiful," Oliver grinned, looking down at me. "But now is the time to wake up."

I opened my other eye, and stared at him. "I'm awake."

"You do realise that we get to see what our baby looks like today, don't you?" Oliver asked.

"Oliver, you get to see a grey blob on a screen," I laughed, although I was pretty excited too.

He pulled me up, so that I was sitting on the bed, and then sat opposite. "Lilly, it is not just a blob on a screen, okay? It is a baby, that belongs to you and me, that is amazingly perfect."

"Perfect? But Ollie, _we _made it. So I think we'll be lucky if it's even close to perfect," I smiled.

Oliver rolled his eyes. "Lilly, if you had any part in making it, it's totally perfect."

I tilted my head and smiled. "Flattery will get you everywhere."

"I don't need everywhere. I just need here," Oliver said.

I scooted forward, and sat on his knee. "Well here isn't going anywhere."

"Oh yes it is," a voice from the doorway said. I turned to find my dad, standing in the doorway, his arms folded.

Oliver got up, and I fell backwards. "Whoa!"

"Lilly? Don't you have an appointment today?" Dad asked, a smirk playing on his face.

I nodded as I sat up. "Yeah. In an hour."

"Your mom says she'll drive you. You going Oliver?"

Oliver nodded, and sat back down on the bed. "Yeah. Wouldn't miss it."

"Lilly, your mom'll see you both at the car in half an hour," my dad smirked once more, and then left the doorway. "And close the door when you're in there!"

I grinned. "It won't be a problem for much longer!" Then I got up and closed the door.

"I don't think your dad likes me anymore," Oliver smiled, as I walked back and sat back on his lap.

"He does. How could he not? I think he's just getting used to the fact that you and me are no longer just friends," I said.

Oliver wrinkled his nose. "How much longer will he take to get used to that bit of information."

I shrugged. "He's a dad. He remembers what he was like at your age, and it scares him."

"I hope to God that I am not like your dad at this age," Oliver said, pushing my messy hair off of my face.

I nodded. "I hope that too."

Just as I leaned down to kiss him - hey! I'm taller than Oliver for once! - the door to my room opened.

"God! Lilly, it's a decent hour!" Mike cried, and put his hand over his eyes.

I turned to look at him. "My door was closed! Haven't you ever heard of knocking?"

"Well excuse me for thinking that my sister would have learned a thing or two since she got knocked up!" Mike yelled, his hand still over his eyes.

I picked up my pillow, and threw it at him. "Get out of my room!"

Mike hastily left the room, and closed the door behind him. I groaned, and rested my forehead on Oliver's. "He's so annoying."

"Hey. You said that about me once," Oliver grinned.

I rolled my eyes. "But you weren't my brother, doughnut."

"No. I was just your amazingly handsome best friend," Oliver laughed.

"I can't even deny that," I pretended to complain, and got rid of the gap between our lips.

"Lilly, are you getting - oh. Oh. Sorry honey," my mom's voice came from the doorway, and I pulled away from Oliver.

"You know how in high school I demanded a lock on my door?" I asked, and she nodded. "And you said that it was in my interest not to have one?"

Mom nodded, and smiled. "Yes..."

"I think it's in your interest to get me one," I said.

She shook her head as she walked away. "You're moving out."

"And aren't I glad?" I cried. "At least nobody will walk in on me there!"

Oliver laughed, and kissed my nose when I turned back to him. "Lilly?"

"Yeah?" I asked.

"Get ready," he muttered, and I laughed.

Kissing him once more, I got up and walked over to the closet, where I'd kept my last remaining outfit hanging up. I put it on, ignoring Oliver watching me, and then walked over to him. "Happy?"

"Completely," he grinned.

---

"Ms. Truscott?" a nurse called, and I stood up, Oliver right behind me.

I walked over to her, a smile on my face. "Hey. I'm Lilly. This is Oliver."

"I'm Cathy." The nurse smiled at us, leading the way to a small cubicle, similar to the one I'd been sat in two weeks ago, when the doctor told me I was definitely pregnant. "If you'd just like to lie down..."

I did so, and Oliver took a seat next to me.

"You two are getting married?" the nurse asked, plugging in some weird looking equipment.

"Yeah," I smiled. "We don't know when. This pregnancy thing sort of came out of nowhere, so we've been more involved with that."

The nurse smiled. "I can imagine that. Can you lift your shirt up please?"

I pulled up my t-shirt, and placed my hands on my flat stomach. Wouldn't stay that flat for much longer.

"How old are you guys?" she asked, a smile on her face.

"Nineteen," I replied. "Well, Oliver's twenty, but he's only older than me by two months."

Cathy - the nurse - pulled out a tube of something, and unscrewed the cap. "This may be cold, okay?"

"Okay," I nodded, and watched as she squeezed a handful of this jelly substance onto her gloves.

It was cold. Really cold.

"Oh my gosh!" I squealed, gripping Oliver's hand. "That's really cold!"

Oliver laughed. "She did warn you it would be."

"Oliver, I didn't think it would be this cold," I said, as she spread it out over my stomach.

"I bet it isn't that cold," Oliver rolled his eyes.

I stared at him. "Oliver, it's colder than the water in the sea at night."

Oliver snorted. "That isn't cold."

"Can you put some of this stuff on his stomach, so that he can feel how cold it is?" I asked the nurse, and she laughed.

"I might have something that will interest you more," she smiled, and placed a sensor on my stomach, rubbing it over the jelly stuff.

The screen turned on, and she stopped slightly under my belly-button. On the screen was a small image, of a tiny little baby. Well. It didn't look exactly like a baby, but Cathy pointed out the features. I stared at the screen, transfixed by this little blob on the screen.

Oliver traced a shape on my hand, and I turned to look at him.

"I told you it was a little blob on a screen," I laughed.

Oliver tore his eyes away from the screen. "No. No, Lilly, it's so much more."

"It's our little baby," I smiled, looking back at the small image on screen.

"You know, I think it looks like you," Oliver laughed, and I playfully hit him. "In a good way!"

I rolled my eyes. "Is there a good way to take that?"

"I don't actually know," Oliver admitted, staring at our little baby.

I leaned my head on his shoulder, and smiled.

"Would you like me to print the image out for you?" the nurse smiled.

"Would you?" I asked, and she nodded. "Yeah. Yes please."

She smiled.

"And while you're offering to do stuff for me... can we put some of that gunk on his stomach now?"

**Last update tonight. Seriously. It's getting late over here now. **

**Kudos to DramaDork21. She spotted Mr. Scruffles in the last chapter. And thank you Sumer1994 for your awesome (four) reviews. **


	18. Capture The Way We Were

**A photo can capture the way we were**

"Happy Birthday to me!" I sung, as I walked down the stairs. Miley looked up.

"It's your birthday Lilly?" she joked, a fake look of surprise covering her face.

I rolled my eyes, and sat down. "Yes. 21st of July! Is Oliver up yet?"

She shrugged. "You'd know. You share a room with him. Was he still sleeping when you were up there?"

"No... the bed was empty," I said.

"Well then, I'd say it's pretty obvious that he's up," Miley said, taking a bite of her toast.

I sighed. "Well, he'd better be here soon. Because the doctor wants me to go in for another scan today, so that he can tell us when the baby's due."

"Didn't he already tell you that?" Miley asked.

I shook my head. "Nope. He gave us a rough estimate of how pregnant I was, but he couldn't be sure. So I finally get to find out when I'll have my baby, and Oliver can't miss it!"

Miley rolled her eyes, a smile on her face. "You're so hyper."

"Can you blame me?" I grinned. "Life is so close to being perfect for me right now. So anyway, what about you? I feel like since this baby thing happened, I haven't had time to talk to you."

Miley smiled, and shrugged. "Not much has been going on. I guess we've all been looking out for you and Oliver, so we haven't had much time to do anything else."

"I'm glad I haven't missed out on anything," I laughed.

The front door opened, and Oliver walked in, something in his hands. When he saw me, he quickly his the object behind his back. "Crap. Lilly! You're not supposed to be up yet! Miley, didn't you hear me when I left?"

Miley thought for a second. "Don't tell Lilly I've gone out... don't let her come into the kitchen... oh. My bad."

"So... what'd you get me, what'd you get me, what'd you get me?" I cried, as I rushed over to Oliver. I tried to look behind him, but he dodged to one side. Then I looked the other way, but he dodged back again. "Ollie-ver!"

"Lilly. Don't spoil your birthday surprise!" Oliver said, raising his eyebrows at me.

I folded my arms and pouted. "Ollie... you know I hate surprises. Well. No. I like surprises. I just don't like waiting for them. So can't you give me it now, and I'll act surprised?"

"Lemme think about that," Oliver pretended to look deep in thought. "No. Now go and sit back with Miley, and let me go and hide this."

I tried once again to dodge around him, but he was too fast for me. "Oh c'mon Ollie! I want to see what I've got for my birthday!"

"Miley! Control her!" Oliver called, and Miley groaned and got up.

"Lilly, let's go and wake Jake up. He's funny when he's just woken up," Miley said, pulling me away from Oliver. "And Oliver, you'd better have hidden that present by the time we come back downstairs. Otherwise I'm letting her attack you."

I unwillingly let Miley drag me up the stairs, not really wanting to know what Jake looked like while he was sleeping.

"You know Miley, I don't really want to know what Jake is like when he's just woken up," I said. "I'm just going to go and get dressed, okay?"

Miley raised her eyebrows at me. "I can't let you go and do that alone. Because I don't know what Oliver's bought you, but I know you, and I know that you'll be down there like a shot before I can say Tennessee."

Damn it. She got me.

"Okay, fine. We'll sit in my room, and Oliver can come up when he's done hiding whatever it is. Can you go tell him?" I asked, and rolled my eyes at the expression on her face. "I'll sit at the top of the stairs. I promise."

Miley smiled at me, and hurried down the stairs. I heard her talking to Oliver, but couldn't make out what was being said.

"Oh my gosh! She's going to love it!" I heard Miley cry, and had to force myself to stay where I was.

"Seriously Oken, if she didn't love you with all her heart already, I'd say that she'd fall for you because of that alone," I heard Miley say, quieter this time.

I moved down a step, hoping to be able to hear a little more, but Miley was already at the bottom of them.

"Okay. Come up when you're done," she said to Oliver and then turned and began running back upstairs, a huge smile on her face. "Wait until you see what he's got you."

I groaned. "I can't wait. And that's my problem."

"It always has been your problem," Miley laughed, as she pulled me into mine and Oliver's bedroom. "Can I see the picture of the baby again?"

I smiled at her, and picked it off the bedside table, smiling at it as I passed it to her.

"It's so amazing!" Miley grinned. "Just think... this is growing inside of you. Like, right now."

I put my hand against my stomach, which was only slightly bigger than it had been three weeks ago. You could barely even tell that it had grown, which was why only the people that we had told, knew. "It's scary."

Miley smiled at me. "But amazing. Scary but amazing."

"So..." I said, taking the picture that she was giving back. "Any plans for the same thing happening with you and Jake?"

Miley blushed slightly, and shrugged. "I don't know. I mean, I don't want people to be all 'oh my gosh, Hannah and The Zombie Slayer are having a baby', y'know?"

"Miley, I think that whenever you do have kids - and I can guarantee that you guys will - things will be like that. Whatever age you are," I laughed. Of course they would be. The press love gossip like that, and it's what you get when you're an A-list celebrity. "Heck, they'll probably have a little segment about it when I start showing. 'Hannah Montana's closest friends having baby'."

Miley giggled slightly. "I guess... it's just annoying sometimes. It's none of the newspapers' business whether me and Jake are having children."

"Unfortunately, they don't see it that way," I smiled. "Miley, who cares what the press think? If you love Jake, and want to have kids with him now, then do it!"

Miley rolled her eyes. "I think we might plan it out a bit more than you guys did."

"Miley. You're rich. And have a house. And have a job. We aren't rich, or getting paid, nor did we have a house until you offered. You don't have a problem," I laughed.

The stairs creaked, and I jumped up. "Oliver!"

"God, has pregnancy heightened your senses or something? A dog wouldn't have heard that," Oliver said, walking into the room.

"What time is it?" I asked, impatient.

He looked at his watch. "Eleven. Why?"

"Ugh. We have to be at the doctor's in fifteen minutes," I groaned. "But that means I don't have time for my birthday present!"

Oliver grinned, and sat down next to me. Miley got up and looked at us.

"Okay. I'm going to wake Jake up now. Which is basically an excuse, so that I get to leave the room," she said, and winked as she left the room.

Oliver leant forward and kissed me. "Happy birthday Lilly."

I kissed him back, and then pulled him up. "We're going to the doctors. But I want my present as soon as I come back."

"Impatient are we?" he asked, letting me pull him down the stairs.

"You have no idea."

---

"So," the doctor walked back into the cubicle, and smiled. "I need to ask you what you want to know. Would you like to know when your baby is due?"

I nodded.

"Okay. Well, it seems as though the first week of the pregnancy began on the 10th of May. Does that seem about right to you?" the doctor asked me, and I nodded. Then he looked back down at his clipboard. "Which means that the due date is around the 26th of February."

I looked at Oliver and grinned. "It sounds awesome already."

"And would you like to know the sex of your baby?" the doctor asked.

Wow. They could do that? I didn't even know that that was an option. I turned to look at Oliver.

It would make choosing clothes a lot easier. But part of me just wanted it to be a surprise.

"What do you think?" I asked him.

"I think I like the idea of it being a surprise," Oliver answered. "But if you want to know, then that's absolutely fine."

A surprise.

I hate waiting for surprises.

But this one... it just felt right waiting.

"No. No thanks. I'd... we'd rather wait," I said, smiling at the doctor.

He nodded, and flipped the paper which was folded over his clipboard back. "Well then Ms. Truscott, you're free to go. I just need to talk to you and your fiancé about a few things."

"Okay," I said, sitting up properly.

"In two weeks, when you're in your twelfth week of pregnancy, the threat of miscarriage will be reduced. Means that it's less likely you'll lose your baby. By the next week, you might be able to see that you're pregnant, but it won't be dramatic. A few weeks later we'll call you back in, and we'll run some tests, making sure that everything is healthy. After that stage, you may be able to feel your baby moving, and you'll be obviously pregnant. Do you understand all of that?" the doctor asked. "None of it is particularly vital; we just want to prepare you."

I nodded. "Crystal clear."

"Okay then. Sign out when you leave," he smiled at us, and then left the cubicle.

I turned to Oliver and grinned. "26th of February. I already know that it's going to be awesome."

---

"Close your eyes," Oliver told me, as he put his hands over my face so that I couldn't see.

"Why tell me to close my eyes, when you're going to put your hands over them?" I laughed.

"Double protection," Oliver shrugged.

Jake coughed from behind me, and it sounded suspiciously like a fake one. Remind me to ask him what he was coughing about.

"Are your eyes closed?" Oliver asked.

I wrinkled my nose. "Your hands are over them! What does it matter?"

"Just close your eyes!" I heard Miley shout.

I did so. "Okay. They're closed."

I felt Oliver push me out of the front room, and into the dining room. "Where are you taking me?"

"You'll see," Oliver said, and continued guiding me. "Okay. When I tell you to open your eyes, you can open them. Okay?"

I nodded. "Okay."

His hands slid away from my face, and I felt them hook around me, hugging me.

"You can open your eyes," Oliver whispered, and I opened them.

"Oh my god," I muttered, taking in everything. Hung around the room were zillions of pictures of me and Oliver ranging from when we were five, to when we were seventeen. There was a picture of the day we first met, and then a picture of us at graduation. At least half of them were taken at our beach. Most of them I'd forgotten. Forgotten or never seen before.

Other objects from our childhood were scattered around the room. Mr. Scruffles. The plastic ring that we had used when we used to play mommies and daddies. My first surfboard. Oliver's first skateboard. We had shared both.

"Oh my god," I cried, turning to Oliver and throwing my hands around him. "Oh my god! Where did you get all of this stuff?"

"You didn't think I'd have gotten rid of it all, did you?" he asked, obviously happy that I loved it so much.

I leant back, feeling the tears in my eyes. "I did. Oh my god... I can't believe you did all this!"

"Are you crying?" he asked, suspiciously.

I laughed. "I'm happy! I can't believe you did all of this!"

Jake and Miley walked into the room, Miley grinning, and Jake looking sort of bemused.

"Is this you guys?" Jake asked, motioning to a picture of us in the park. I had my hair in pigtails, and Oliver had his long. Figures.

I nodded, not breaking eye contact with Oliver. "You are the best, do you know that?"

"It's been said," Oliver laughed.

"Yeah, but nobody meant it," I gushed. "Until now. This is just amazing. I love you!"

I kissed him, letting the pictures swirl out of my line of vision for a minute.

Oliver pulled back. "And you haven't even seen the present that I bought for you this morning."

"There's more?" I asked, genuinely surprised.

He laughed, and pulled this box out of his jean pocket. Then he handed it to me, and I looked at him before I opened it. He nodded, and so I pulled the lid off, finding a small locket inside.

"Oh my gosh," I whispered, picking it up. "Does it have a picture inside?"

"Open it and find out," he said.

I carefully lifted the locket open, and smiled at the picture inside it.

The first picture that we ever got together.

"_Mommy! I made a new friend!" Lilly cried, as she ran down the playground to meet her mother. _

_Her mother smiled at her. "And what's this new friend's name?"_

"_Ollie!" the little girl cried, grinning at her mother, not caring that her front teeth weren't there. "He said that I'm pretty, and I said that he's going to be my bestest friend forever and ever!"_

"_Well... can I meet this Ollie?" Ms. Truscott asked, and let her daughter pull her over, to where a boy was standing with his mother, relating the same thing to her. _

"_Mommy! This is my bestest friend!" Lilly cried, jumping up and down. Then she noticed the camera around her mother's neck. "Take a picture!"_

_Ms. Truscott laughed, but picked up the camera, and told the children to say cheese. _

"_Cheese!" Lilly and Oliver chorused, and grinned as the flash erupted from the camera. _

"How the heck did you get this, Oliver?" I asked, staring at the old picture in the necklace.

He shrugged. "Took me hours. Your mom was sure she had it. She just couldn't remember where she'd put it."

"Typical," I whispered. "Put it on me."

Oliver smiled, and took the necklace, draping it around my neck, and motioning for me to turn around.

I put my hand to my neck, tracing the shape of the locket, and felt it relax as Oliver fastened it up.

"That okay?" he asked, as I turned back around to face it.

I nodded. "That's perfect."

**The next chapter will have skipped a few weeks. I'll probably make that clear, but just in case I don't, it's written here. :-)**


	19. It's A Wonderful World

**I know that it's a wonderful world, when you're with me**

I woke up to a strange feeling in my stomach.

But it's only been four-and-a-half months. So there's no way the baby's coming, because even if it is the child of Oliver and me, it isn't stupid.

Everyone who's seen me this past month can tell I'm pregnant. Hardly any of my old clothes fit me, and Miley's promised to go shopping with me this weekend. To get maternity clothes. Eew.

"Oliver," I shook him awake, wondering if he had any idea what the weird feeling was.

"Huh?" he mumbled, shaking his head, making his hair even messier than it was.

I sat up. "Oliver, the baby is doing something."

"What?" he asked, blearily.

Who was I kidding? It's Oliver. Of course he has no idea what the baby is doing.

I put my hand on my stomach, trying to remember what the doctor said.

_The foetus can now hear sounds and noises from the world outside. It won't understand what they are, but it can hear them. It is beginning to move around a lot - you may be able to feel that. No need to be alarmed; it's just kicking. You'll feel a strange thudding in your stomach, but it won't hurt and will just feel slightly weird._

"Oliver!" I shook him again, working out what it was. "Oliver, the baby is kicking!"

This time Oliver sat up, forcing his eyes open. "Really?"

"No. I woke you up at five in the morning, to lie to you," I said sarcastically, and grabbed his hand, putting it on my stomach.

He jumped as the baby kicked once more, and looked at me. "It's kicking."

"I know... I happen to be the victim of it's aggression," I said, but I couldn't resist from smiling.

"It's kicking!" he cried, and put his hand back on my stomach. "Does it hurt?"

I shook my head. "No. It just feels weird... sorry for waking you."

"Are you kidding?" Oliver grinned. "It's amazing."

"I was panicking. Couldn't remember what the doctor said it was supposed to be," I admitted, smiling at Oliver, who still looked awestruck.

The baby kicked again, and Oliver grinned at me. "Did you feel that?"

I had to laugh. "Once again Oliver. The baby is kicking me. Of course I feel it."

"Sorry," Oliver apologised, and I put my head on his shoulder, waiting for the baby to kick again.

I always thought it was so weird; people getting all worked up over the fact that a baby was kicking them. But I could see where they were coming from now.

Another kick interrupted my thoughts. "My gosh. They sure do want to hurt me, don't they?"

Oliver laughed. "They're just venting. They're telling us that we need to feed it more junk food."

"Well I would. But _someone_ won't let me," I said, looking at him.

He laughed again. "It's in your best intentions. Junk food isn't good for you. Or the baby."

"How did you get so clued up?" I asked him, closing my eyes.

"Someone had to read that baby book the doctor gave you," Oliver said. "And I knew that you weren't about to."

I laughed, as the baby kicked once more. "You got that right."

---

"Rebecca," Miley said, as we sat in the living room. She was curled up next to Jake, on the couch opposite me and Oliver. I had a notepad in my hand; a thin line cutting the page in half.

"Hmm..." I thought. Rebecca. Nice, but people would call her Becca. And that name just brought back memories...

Oliver seemed to read my mind. "Becca."

"Ooh," Miley shook her head. "Sorry. I forgot."

"Rachel," Jake said, choosing to ignore our weirdness about the name Becca. He knew that we'd known each other for a while before he came, and knew that there were some things he just wouldn't get.

"Rachel's pretty cool," Oliver nodded, and watched as I wrote it down on one side of the page. "What about Ellie?"

Ellie Oken. I didn't answer; just wrote it underneath 'Rachel'.

"Ooh! What about Matt?" Miley asked.

I looked up at her. "You mean the guy who stood me up, and then didn't... and then stood me up again?"

"My gosh! I am so bad at this!" Miley cried. "Okay. From now on, I am not going to say the name of any of your exes."

Jake laughed. "How many more exes did you guys have? I mean, you started going out when you were sixteen... and so can't have had a whole lot of relationships beforehand."

"I think I had one more," Oliver thought back. "And Lilly only had Matt."

I rolled my eyes, annoyed that I could even correct him. Because he was bang on.

"Andrew."

That was Miley.

"Write it down," Oliver nudged me, and I did, writing it in the opposite side.

"Joe," Miley said.

I looked at her. "Joe Oken? Are you crazy?"

"Oh. I guess I didn't think of that," Miley admitted. "It does sound like you were trying to get him beat up."

Oliver laughed. "We'd just tell him that Aunt Miley gave him his name."

"No!" Miley laughed. "He'd hate me!"

"I guess we're not naming him that then," I said, doodling on the paper. "What about... Daniel?"

"Yeah..." Oliver said.

I wrote it down, giving us a grand total of six names. Rachel, Ellie, Sophie. Ben, Daniel, Andrew.

Jake laughed. "This is an amazing exercise."

"It is, isn't it?" I laughed.

The baby decided it didn't like me laughing, and so kicked me. I took Oliver's hand, and guided it to my stomach. Even though he'd felt the baby kick a dozen times last night, he still thought it was amazing. I wasn't as thrilled.

"What is it?" Miley asked, watching us.

I obviously hadn't told her that the baby was kicking. "The baby. It woke me up last night, kicking. We sat up for about an hour, just feeling it kick me. And it's not tired yet."

"Why didn't you tell me?" Miley cried, getting up, and running over to us. "Is it still kicking?"

Oliver smiled, and moved his hand, so that Miley could put her hand there.

She squealed when she felt it kick. "That is so cool! You must be really excited! Jake, come feel!"

"No thanks," Jake smiled. "Although I'm sure it's amazing, I'd rather wait until it's your stomach that is kicking."

I rolled my eyes. "I'm not that excited anymore. It's sort of annoying now. I guess I'll get used to it. Oliver however... he might never get used to it."

"I'll never get used to it either!" Miley laughed, and let the baby kick one last time, before removing her hand, and sitting back down beside Jake.

I tilted my head back, looking up at Oliver. He grinned at me, sliding his hand back onto my stomach, and kissed my forehead. "Jason."

"Jason," I repeated, and decided I liked it. I wrote it down, and tried to think of a girl's name. Just to balance it out a little. "What about... Holly?"

The silence around the room while everyone thought about it gave me my answer. I wrote it down, and clicked my pen down. Then I leaned over, and put the notepad onto the table in front of me. "Think we can choose one from them, Oliver?" I asked, as I tilted my head back again.

He smiled down at me. "I think we might just manage."

**I had to post this tonight, because, although it wasn't very eventful, I wanted to get it up, so that I can progress tomorrow. So review - for both new chapters if you can - and I promise I'll update tomorrow.**


	20. Here In Your Arms

-1**Okay. I just wanted to clear a few things up, for my own benefit as well as yours. Lilly's just finishing a course in teaching. Oliver's finished one in journalism. As you can tell, they hardly have any money - yet. Currently they're engaged, but they will be getting married very soon. Possibly in the next chapter, or maybe the one after that. Lilly will still be pregnant. I'm sure you just want to read the chapter now:**

**---**

**There's no place else I could be but here in your arms**

Oliver was up as soon as I walked in the door. "How did it go?"

"Il est allé bien, merci," I replied, unsure to why I was speaking French. Oh well. I like different languages.

Oliver raised his eyebrows at me. "Why are you speaking French?"

I shrugged. "Feutre comme lui. Notre bébé aura à être bilingue."

Jake, who was sitting at the table with Miley, turned to his wife and wrinkled his nose. "What is she saying?"

"Um, well, she said that it all went well. Then Oliver asked why she was speaking French, and she said that she felt like it. Then she said that their baby will have to be bilingual," Miley translated.

Jake had spent a fortnight in France a few months ago. How did he not know how to speak the language? I mean, I know being a celebrity leaves little time to learn another language, but we'd all been made to learn it at school.

"Jake, vous avez dépensé récemment quinze jours en France! Comment vous ne pouvez pas parler le français?" I asked.

Jake, hearing his name, looked over at me. "What?"

"She said: 'you've spent a fortnight in France. How can you not speak French?'" Miley translated, smiling.

"Tell her that you spoke for m - wait. She understands English. Miley spoke for me. And we didn't go out much," Jake admitted.

Oliver laughed. "Si, il est allé bien? Quand votre examen est?"

"Deux semaines. Ils ont dit que je dois passer avec voler de couleurs," I grinned.

Miley looked at Jake, and rolled her eyes at his bemused expression. "He asked when her exam is. She said in two weeks. Guys, can you stop speaking in French? Jake doesn't understand it."

"Même plus de raison pour le parler," I smiled, and then turned back to Oliver. "Vous pouvez dire n'importe quoi me, et Jake ne comprendra pas ce que c'est."

Jake nudged Miley, and she responded almost immediately. "She says that because you don't understand, it's more reason to speak it. And then she told Oliver that he could say anything to her, and you wouldn't understand."

"Cela pourrait s'intéresser," Oliver smiled, almost mischievously.

"He said that that could be interesting," Miley repeated.

"Vous êtes sexy quand vous parlez le français," Oliver said, pushing my hair out of my face.

I raised my eyebrows. "Seulement quand je parle le français?"

"Vous m'avez reçu là," he admitted, and leaned down to kiss me on my cheek.

Jake looked at Miley. "What'd they say?"

"He said that she's sexy when she speaks French. She said: 'only when I speak French?'. Then he said: 'you got me there'," Miley said, and turned to me and Oliver. "Now can we stop this conversation? Because I know you guys, and I don't want to explain anything else that you might say."

I laughed, and nodded. "Oui. Désolé."

"Thank you," Miley said, and then laughed. "We're going to a party tonight. So you have the house to yourselves. Think you'll find something to do?"

Oliver nodded. "We might just be able to."

"Parce qu'un bébé n'est pas juste assez," I muttered. I thought I'd spoken quietly enough so that Miley and Jake couldn't hear it, but obviously not. Oliver laughed as Miley turned to me, her arms folded.

"What did she say?" Jake murmured.

Miley shook her head at me. "I don't even think you want to know."

---

"Do you want something to eat?" Oliver called from the kitchen.

I lifted my head from my revision, and smiled. "No thanks!"

He wandered through from the kitchen, and sat down next to me. "What you doing?"

"Revising. Oh my gosh, I didn't tell you, did I? I was sitting in class today, right, and I got this huge craving for peanut butter," I laughed, and put my pen down.

"But Lil, you're allergic," Oliver said, looking at me weirdly.

I rolled my eyes. "Well I know that, don't I? But the baby doesn't. So there I was, sitting there, thinking 'I really want some peanut butter, even though I could die if I eat it'. How weird?"

"You didn't have any... did you?" Oliver asked.

"Of course I didn't! I'm not stupid! I was in the middle of class, and I really didn't want to die. So I just waited until it passed. Because I'd rather annoy the baby, than die," I said, folding my legs up underneath me.

Oliver laughed. "I'd say it was a pretty good choice. So, that was the only weird thing that happened today?"

"God no," I laughed. "Plenty of weird things happened today. That was the only one that involved the baby, though. You should have seen their faces when I walked in. Apparently, being five months pregnant means you're disabled. The teacher was all 'oh-my-gosh, I'll get you a chair'."

"Looks like you're getting waited on," Oliver joked. "I hope you don't expect it from me."

I smiled at him. "Of course I don't _expect _it. You'll just do it anyway."

"What makes you think - " Oliver began, and then stopped. "No. You're right. I will."

I laughed. "Oliver, I've seen first-hand experience."

"How?" he asked, looking at me strangely.

"When you had to do a baby assignment with a very cute little sack of flour," I smirked. "And you were married to Sarah."

Oliver rolled his eyes. "And without the baby we had nothing in common."

"I warned you," I stated.

"No you didn't," Oliver said. "You laughed."

I reached up, and ruffled his hair. "And the fact that I was laughing, should've been warning enough."

"I'm just glad we had nothing in common," Oliver smiled, looking at me. "Or else we might not be here, now."

I tilted my head, and smiled at him. "Well, I'll just say this. If you're as good to this baby as you were to the sack of flour, then our kid will be very lucky."

"Our kid is already lucky," Oliver grinned, putting his arm around my shoulders. "It has you."

"Je vous aime," I whispered, just loud enough for him to hear.

"Je vous aime plus," Oliver replied.

I smiled. "Not possible."

**Ugg. I know what you're thinking. Another filler chapter. And I'm sorry - I'm just trying to make it seem like a plausible amount of time has passed. I don't want this story to get massively long, but I don't want to rush it either. Right now, I'm just trying to fill time. And I'm sorry for the French. I was in that lesson today, and just decided it would fill a few hundred words. If you want anything translating (although Miley did a pretty good job...) just ask.**


	21. Got My Name On It

**It's got my name on it, and it's just waiting there for me**

"Oh my gosh! The mail, the mail, the mail!" I cried, and shook Oliver, before getting up and running downstairs. I sped out to the mailbox, and pulled out the various letters that were in it. Then I went back inside.

I scanned over the names on the envelopes, throwing the ones that were for Miley and Jake over the living room floor. Miley. Jake. Mr. and Mrs. Ryan. Blah, blah, blah! Oliver Oken! Oh my gosh! "Oliver! Get your ass down here!"

Oliver appeared at the bottom of the stairs, rubbing his eyes. "What? And how did you manage to run so fast?"

"There was an incentive. And your letter came! Your letter came! Open it! Open it now!" I cried, shoving the envelope in his face.

Oliver took it off me, and turned it over. "I don't know Lilly. I might just wait..."

"No you won't!" I cried, flipping through the rest of the mail. Miley and Jake get an awful lot of letters. "Oh my gosh! Here's mine! Have you opened that yet?"

"Have you heard the sound of paper ripping yet?" Oliver asked, collapsing back on the couch.

"Oh my gosh! Oliver, open the damn letter!" I cried, jumping down next to him. "Or I'll have to open it for you!"

Oliver looked at me.

"Okay. Both open at the same time?" I asked, and waved my letter in front of his face.

He nodded, and sat forward, hooking his finger under the seal of the envelope. I did the same. "Okay. One. Two. Three... open!"

I ripped the letter open, and stared at the writing.

"I passed!" I screamed, jumping up and down on the couch. "Did you, did you, did you?"

Oliver looked at me and grinned. "I did too."

"Oh my gosh! Yay!" I cried, and hugged him. "This is amazing!"

"What are you guys yelling about?" Miley stumbled down the stairs, and folded her arms. "You woke me up."

I looked over at her. "I'm sorry. But we passed! We passed our exams! How totally awesome is that? I'm a teacher! Well... not yet. But I will be!"

"That's totally awesome," Miley smiled at me and Oliver. "But y'know, next time you feel like screaming at eight in the morning... could you not?"

"Sorry," I apologised.

Miley walked over to us, and sat down. "It's okay. And, since you're up, I want to talk to you about this wedding that I'm planning for you."

Oliver got up. "Wedding talk. I'll leave you to it."

"No you won't!" I grabbed his arm, and pulled him down. "If I'm being made to listen to it, you have to."

Miley rolled her eyes. "Look, the way you guys are avoiding it, it's like you don't want to get married. I know you do, because you're Lilly and Oliver. And I have no problem with planning it for you, because I find it so much fun. Plus I have nothing else to do right now anyway. I just want to make sure what I'm planning is what you want."

"Uhh... okay. What are you planning again?" Oliver asked.

"Right. Well, I got permission for the beach thing. It's your beach for 24 hours on the 1st of December. And I know you don't want many people there. So, I only invited my dad. And Jackson. But he won't be too much problem. And then both of your parents' will be there too, right? You can invite any other people. Um... I got food. But you said no fuss, so I pretended I was you guys," Miley listed.

I laughed. "Pretended you were me, or Oliver?"

"You," Miley smiled. "I thought that being Oliver may be a little scary. But yeah, I decided on a barbeque. Is that okay?"

I nodded. Perfect. Me and Oliver had always loved barbeques.

"Good. And... I don't know. We're going shopping for your dress today, okay Lilly?"

"Miley, I'm six months pregnant. Not a lot fits me right now," I said.

Miley rolled her eyes. "I know. Which is why I'm taking you to one of Hannah's close personal friends."

"Oh no," I shook my head. "I don't want some fashion-y thing. Because I'll wear it once, and never again. Plus, we're not rich like you Miles."

"Fine. But we're finding you something amazing, okay?" Miley said, and I was amazed that she gave up so easily.

It was useless to argue. "Okay."

"And Oliver. Once Jake wakes up, you're going to get your outfit. If he refuses, I will," Miley turned to Oliver.

Oliver nodded. He never has been one to argue with Miley.

"Good," Miley smiled. "Now Lilly, go and put on something other than your pyjamas."

I got up, and folded the letter in my hand. "Okay."

---

"What about this?" Miley held out a white dress.

I frowned. "Miley, it's small."

"So?" she said, turning to look at me. When she caught sight of my bump, she sighed. "Sorry. I forgot."

I scanned the racks in front of me. "There's nothing here! Isn't there like, a maternity section?"

"Lilly, they don't have a maternity section in a wedding dress shop," Miley said, but looked around anyway.

"Well that's just stupid," I put my hands on my hips.

"Right. Well, come over here," Miley said, and pulled me over to another section. "Now, you're going to try this on, and you're going to fit into it."

I raised my eyebrows. "Miley, as much as I'd love to control whether I fit into things, I don't have superpowers."

"Lilly," she sighed, pulling a dress from the rails. "Go try it on. I'll try to find some others."

I walked into the changing rooms, and closed the curtain behind me. Then I looked into the mirror on the wall. It would probably be a lot easier to choose dresses if I weren't pregnant. But I'm not sure I'd change it.

"Are you trying it on?" Miley cried, and I pulled off my t-shirt. Then I pulled the dress down over it, leaving my jeans on.

"Yes!" I called back.

I twisted my arm, trying to reach the zipper. When I reached it, I pulled it up, surprised to find that the dress actually fitted me. But only just.

"You can come in!" I called, and Miley pulled back the curtain.

"It's a bit tight..." she observed.

I raised my eyebrows. "You think?"

"Okay," Miley thought aloud. "I think we need something slightly looser, but not too loose. You know? Because you seem to be really comfortable with your baby showing, and so you don't want to hide it, right?"

She sifted through the pile of dresses in her arm. How the hell did she find all them in about seven seconds?

"Here!" she pulled out a white dress, and handed it to me. "This one should be perfect."

I rolled my eyes, and took it off her, pulling the zipper down on the dress that I was wearing. Then I let it fall to the ground, and pulled the other one over my head.

"I'll zip it up," Miley offered, and I turned round, letting her pull up the zip.

This one came to my knee. And was floaty. It didn't hide the bump on my stomach, but it didn't make it look bigger than it was.

"What do you think?" I asked Miley. I suck at picking out dresses.

Miley grinned. "I think that I wish I'd taken this long to find the perfect dress. I mean, I took weeks. You started looking today!"

"Well I like it too," I laughed.

"I know who'll like it even more," Miley smiled. "Oliver."

I rolled my eyes. "Oliver has no interest in dresses. Me neither."

"Well he will at your wedding," Miley grinned. "And now we're going to go and pay for this."

**Okay. Last filler chapter. Hopefully. **

**I'm sorry it took so long to update. I went to the concert on Friday, and that didn't go as planned. Then on Saturday I spent the evening in casualty, because I couldn't breathe. So, since then, I've been recovering from that. But hopefully things will be back to normal soon, and I'll be able to update as much as I used to.**

**Oh. And some of you asked what Lilly said in the last chapter. Basically, she said: "Because one baby just isn't enough." I hope that helped.**


	22. How Wonderful Life Is

**How wonderful life is, when you're in the world**

1st of December.

Why is today a good day? And why am I in my old bedroom? Alone?

"Lilly!" a screeching voice cut into my thoughts.

I opened one eye, and found a very excited Miley jumping around my bedroom. Oh. Yeah. I'm getting married today.

OH MY GOD! I'M GETTING MARRIED TODAY!

I jumped up, and screamed. Literally.

"Lilly!" Miley cried. "You're getting married today!"

"I know!" I replied.

We're getting married this afternoon. Before sunset, but hopefully we'll still be on the beach then. Because I love the sunset.

"Okay. So I let you sleep in, because your mom was all 'the baby needs its sleep', but I seriously couldn't wait anymore, and when I came in, you were waking up already anyway," Miley said, sitting down on the bed.

"My gosh Miley, you didn't have to wait," I laughed. "Don't listen to my mom. But anyway. How long do I have?"

She looked down at her watch. "It's eleven. I'm doing your hair. Then your makeup. Then you're doing mine, because you're the best. Your mom will be helping in and out, because she's totally jumping off of the ceiling. Jake called. Apparently Oliver is fine, and has promised not to do a 'Chandler' on you."

"What?" I wrinkled my nose. I mean, I get that it's a _Friends _reference, but which one?

"He's not going to skip out on you," Miley explained. "I mean, I knew he wasn't but I just needed reassurance."

I raised my eyebrows. "Okay..."

"Sorry. I'm excited," she apologised.

I laughed. "I can tell. So am I."

A kick from the baby made me smile. "So is the baby."

"Well it should be," Miley grinned, and pulled me out of my bed and down into the chaos.

---

Hair is done. Check.

Well, when I say done, I mean it's wavy and down. There's no point in styling your hair when you're on the beach, in the wind. No point at all.

Makeup is done. Check.

And it's subtle. Not over the top, nor bright. Just right.

Dress is on. Yes.

Well duh. I'd be pretty stupid if I left the house without my dress on, wouldn't I?

Miley is ready, in a pink dress. We bought it after we bought mine. She wanted everyone to be colour co-ordinated. I told her that she should buy whatever the heck she liked. She did.

My mom fluttered around, all excited. Dad said that he's excited, but the only sign on his face is this smile. And he smiles a lot.

"Lilly!" my mother cried from downstairs.

I turned to Miley, knowing that it must be time. She nodded. "Ready?"

"Totally," I grinned, and slipped my feet into flip-flops. They were being discarded at the beach, because I love the feel of the sand in my feet, but I needed to walk from here to the car.

"Well let's go!" my best friend cried, as I stood up, and we ran down the stairs.

Oliver was right. I run pretty fast, even with the extra weight.

My dad smiled at me, and opened the car door. "You ready Lilly?"

"I sure am," I smiled, knowing I was.

I'd been ready forever.

---

"Do you, Lillian Rose Truscott, take Oliver Oscar Oken - " Mr. Whats-is-face carried on. He was way better than Miley and Jake's marry-er person, but still not great.

But what did I care? I was on the beach. In the evening. Surrounded by the closest people to me, and standing in front of the most amazing guy in the world.

"In sickness and in health..." he droned.

Is it okay for me to stop listening?

Probably not.

Okay. Listening now.

"Until death do you part?" He looked at me expectantly.

I hesitated. Is it 'i do' or 'i will'? Does it even matter? "I do."

He turned to Oliver. Phew. I guessed right.

While he was looking at Oliver, I took the opportunity to be Lilly for a second. When he caught my eye, I stuck my tongue out. Only for a second, and I don't think my mom noticed it. Which is a good thing, because otherwise she'd be all 'what were you doing, blah, blah'.

Oliver grinned. Jake tried not to laugh, and I had to bite my lip when I saw that he was holding a video camera. Well, he got it. So I have to fast forward that part whenever my mom watches this tape.

"Until death do you part?" the vicar guy asked.

"I do," Oliver smiled at me.

Does that even make sense? I mean grammatically?

Why am I bothering about grammar right now? Seriously, why am I so random?

"Time for the rings to be exchanged," Mr. Whats-is-face said, and Jake gave him the rings. I don't even remember what they looked like, but to be totally honest, I don't care.

Oliver slipped the ring onto my finger, and repeated what Mr. Whoever told him to say. I don't even know what he said, because y'know, I'm Lilly and I'm bad at listening sometimes.

"Repeat after me," the guy said, and gave me the ring to put on Oliver's finger.

Repeat? I'm bad at remembering. Okay. Shut up.

"I, Lillian Rose Truscott."

Seriously. Must he use my whole name? I mean, what is the point?

Sorry. Repeating now.

My mouth repeated everything the guy said, my brain only processing bits of it. Apparently, I have to give Oliver my body. But if I do that, then I don't have a body, and that might be kinda hard.

And yes, I do know that it doesn't mean literally. I'm not stupid.

"I now pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss the bride," the weird guy finished, and I breathed a sigh of relief.

Then, with a tiny step forward, I, Lilly Oken was kissing Oliver. My husband!

Well, he did say I could, right?

---

"What are you thinking?" Oliver said, as we sat on the beach. Everyone else was a little further up, laughing. You could hear the jokes from down here. Nobody seemed to miss us. Or maybe they did, they just knew we wanted to sit here.

"I'm thinking that I'm so incredibly lucky," I admitted. "I'm thinking that in two months, we'll be the perfect family, and that I can't believe that I'm in that position when I'm twenty. Because some people wait a lifetime for it. And I'm not even halfway through mine yet."

Oliver laughed. "At least we hope not."

"Don't even go there Oliver," I joked, a menacing tone in my voice.

"Sorry," he mumbled. Then he laced his fingers through mine. "I love you, you know that, don't you?"

I smiled. "After everything, I think I'd be blind not to realise that."

"Good. Because I am going to tell you that I love you every day from now on," Oliver said.

I looked at him. "Okay then. Well, that's always nice to know."

"I mean it," he told me.

"I know," I raised my eyebrows.

"Good," he grinned. "By the way, what was all that about? The slight slip of the tongue?"

I smiled. "I'd been watching OC re-runs yesterday. And it seemed cute. Plus that guy was annoying me, and I had to spice everything up a bit."

"You achieved that," he smiled. "I only wish I'd have thought of it."

"Ah. Well, you know. You're not as impulsive as me, obviously," I tilted my head toward the skies, and stretched out.

"Obviously," Oliver stated, and then got up. "You coming to join the party?"

I nodded, and let him pull me up. From along the beach I could hear the music from Jake's iPod, and the small gathering of people talking.

Oliver put his arm around me, and I put my head on his shoulder. This didn't feel any different. But it was. Now we were married. And even though Miley had been worried about the size of the wedding, to me... to both of us... it had been perfect.

**I was going to continue here; maybe have it be Christmas or something, but something told me not to. This ending, it just seemed right, and so I'll update again tomorrow. **


	23. Where Your Book Begins

**Today is, where your book begins**

"I love you," Oliver said, as I got into bed next to him. So far, he has said it to me every single day since we got married, without fail.

Christmas had come and gone. New Year too. Nothing eventful had happened; we'd just been us.

"I love you too," I replied, kissing him.

He grinned at me. "Well, duh."

I rolled my eyes, and laid my head back on the pillow. "Can you believe, that in just about a month, we'll be parents?"

"Don't remind me," Oliver laughed. "It's scary thinking about. Brilliant, but scary."

A banging on the wall from the next room made me laugh. "Oh my gosh. Is that Miley and Jake?"

"Ugh!" Oliver pulled the covers over his head, trying to block the sound out. "That's not something I want to hear!"

I laughed, and put my head under the covers, waiting for a minute for my eyes to adjust to the darkness. "Can you believe those two? How are they not parents yet?"

"I don't know," Oliver shook his head. "But I don't want to hear it. And the baby doesn't either."

He put his hand on my stomach, and leaned down to talk to it. "You don't want to hear it, do you? It's not something you want to hear. Not something I want to hear either. But still, don't they realise that they're corrupting you? Poor little baby."

I laughed. "I think that having us as parents will corrupt them enough."

"Still," Oliver said, looking at me. "We should be protecting the child from hearing Aunt Miley and Uncle Jake doing _that_."

Aunt Miley and Uncle Jake? Miley'll love that. Jake too.

I grinned, and placed two hands on my stomach. "You think that I'm covering it's ears? Because to be honest, I don't know where the baby's ears are."

"Uh... well hopefully they're on the side of its head," Oliver replied, and I wasn't sure whether he was being serious, or joking.

"Well duh," I laughed. "Anyway. Shut your ears little baby. Close your ears, and don't listen to what might be going on in the next room, 'kay?"

Oliver laughed, and took my hand. "How can you think that we're going to corrupt this child."

"Because we are," I smiled. "I mean, we're planning on bringing them up in this house. With Miley and Jake."

"Good point," Oliver smiled. His eyes twinkled in the dark, and he traced a pattern on my hand with his finger.

I leaned forward to kiss him, but just as our lips met, I felt a twinge of pain, in my stomach. I pulled back suddenly, shocked at the weird pain.

"Lilly? What is it?" Oliver asked, a worried expression clouding his face. "Are you okay?"

I pushed back the covers, letting the light flood into my eyes. Then I sat up, my hand pressed on my stomach.

"Lilly?" Oliver asked, sitting up beside me, putting his hand on my shoulder. "Answer me."

"I don't know," I admitted. "I mean, I felt this pain, but it doesn't hurt anymore... I don't know. It was weird."

He moved around, so that he was in front of me, and placed both of his hands on either shoulder. "What sort of pain?"

"I don't know!" I said. "A pain sort of pain?"

"Seriously! Are you okay? Is everything okay?" Oliver asked me.

Before I could answer, another jolt of pain hit me. I screwed my eyes shut, and waited for it to pass. If it did pass.

"Again?" Oliver asked, and I nodded. He looked so worried. "Lilly! Are you okay?"

I nodded. It's gone. "It's gone. But I think you might want to get the car keys."

"Why?" he asked.

"Because I think I might be having this baby," I said, as calmly as I possibly could. Which wasn't ver calm.

Oliver was out of the room in seconds. I got up, put on my robe over my pyjamas, grabbed a few things - overnight stuff and a change of clothes. Then I left the room.

"Oh my god!" I cried, dropping everything, as another stab of pain hit me.

"Lilly!" Oliver called up the stairs. "Are you okay?"

No! This baby is hurting me! Why did you have to talk to it?

The door next to me opened, and Miley was stood there, her hair messed up, a frantic look on her face. "Oh my gosh... is this what I think it is?"

"It depends what the heck you think it is!" I said, and picked my belongings off the floor.

Oliver ran up the stairs, taking two at a time, and looked from me to Miley. "Are you coming?" he asked Miley.

"Of course!" she cried, and ran back into her room. "Hold on one second!"

"I can't promise anything!" I cried, and let Oliver take everything off me. Then he took my arm, and helped me down the stairs.

I was in the car within minutes. Miley raced out of the front door, and jumped in the back. Oliver closed the door, and got in the car.

He started the engine, and I could tell that the speed limits that were in place from here to the hospital weren't going to be thought about.

"Don't drive too fast!" I warned him.

"I won't," he said, while pressing down on the accelerator. Yeah. Right.

Oh my gosh! Ow, ow, ow, ow, ow! This is the worst one. It hurts. It really... really... really... hurts. "Oh my gosh!" I cried, digging my nails into my palm. "Oh my gosh! This fucking hurts!"

"Breathe, Lilly," Oliver told me, glancing in my direction.

I did so. Breathed, I mean. "Why is the baby coming? It can't come now!" I looked down at my stomach, and spoke down to it. "Baby, stop coming. Stay there. Stay for another month."

"I don't think that works, Lilly," Oliver said, turning a corner.

"Fuck you Oliver," I snapped, trying to breathe in and out.

Miley laughed. "I believe you've already done that Lilly. Otherwise you wouldn't be in this position."

I laughed. Oliver laughed. For a minute the pain didn't exist.

And then it was back.

"Oh my gosh, Oliver! Hurry up!" I cried, and Oliver sped up.

Miley had the back door open before the car had even parked in a space outside the hospital, and Oliver wasn't far behind her. Miley grabbed the bag full of my stuff, and then my arm, pulling me inside the building.

"Hello?" she screamed, when she got inside. "Hey! My friend, she's in labour. Help would be much appreciated."

And then people were surrounding me, leading me through to cubicles. Oliver was next to me constantly.

"Do you feel okay Lilly?"

No.

"Is the baby coming?"

Duh.

"Do you want anaesthetic?"

Yes!

Breathe. Breathe. Think happy thoughts. That was the advice I got. Some advice.

The pain was worse now. But they assured me that it wouldn't be that bad soon. The drugs would begin to take effect.

"I'm going to call Jake. And your mom. And Oliver's mom. And dad," Miley said, as she ran out of the hospital, clutching her cell phone in her hand. Why her dad had to know, I'm not sure. But hey, I have more important things to stress about.

"Are you okay?" Oliver asked, knowing the answer. "Look, when it hurts, squeeze my hand. My mom told me that she did that to my dad..."

I looked at him. "You don't want me to do that Oliver."

"Why not?" he asked.

"Because I'd break your fingers," I stated.

He looked down at his hand. "It hurts that bad, huh?"

I smiled at him. "Let's just say... there's a reason guys don't have to go through it. They wouldn't be able to stand it."

Oliver doesn't even argue; just sits there, his hand in mine.

---

"Okay Lilly, one more push," the doctor reassured me.

Well, it would be a hell of a lot more reassuring, if he hadn't said it SEVEN TIMES BEFORE THIS ONE!

"Come on Lilly, you're doing great," the nurse smiled, and I noticed that it was the same one who had first scanned me. I turned to Oliver, to see if he'd noticed, but he seemed too busy trying to release his arm from my grip.

I pushed. One more time. Even though it would probably turn into two. And then that would turn into three... and so on.

"Here we go..." the doctor said, and motioned for me to push one more time.

Hopefully it would only be one more time.

And then everything happened. A baby's cry echoed around the room. The nurse ran over to assist the doctor, and they carried the baby - our baby, over to the other side of the room. Oliver looked down at me, and grinned.

"You did it," he gasped.

I smiled at him. "Did you ever have any doubt that I would?"

"None at all," Oliver whispered, as he kissed me.

The doctor interrupted us, as he walked over, this small bundle in his arms. "It's a boy. Do you want to hold him?"

I looked at Oliver, and nodded at him. Oliver carefully took the baby from the doctor's arms, looking down at it with adoration.

"What's his name?" the nurse asked me. I couldn't for the life of me remember her name.

Oliver passed the baby to me, and I looked up at him. "Jason?"

The nod was enough.

"Jason Timothy Oken," I said, looking into the face of my baby boy. Timothy was Oliver's dad's name, and I knew he'd appreciate it.

Plus, we could name the next one after my dad.

Oliver sat down next to me, and we were suddenly the picture perfect family.

**Okay, well, here you are. There's gonna be like, two more chapters after this. Which sucks, because I don't want to stop writing this. But that's life, and I want you all to find out what happens. **


	24. Rest Is Still Unwritten

**The rest is still unwritten**

"You okay?" Oliver came up behind me, as I stood, watching our baby.

The doctor had taken him away earlier, to be put in a care unit. Jason wasn't critically early, but he was early nonetheless, and certain measures had to be taken. And now, he is lying there, sleeping, various tubes up his nose, and his fingers clasped around mine.

"Yeah," I answered him, not taking my eyes off of the little baby in front of me. "Do you know when he can come home yet?"

Oliver put his arm around my waist. "No. They said they'd update us when they knew. Which was no help at all."

"I hope it's soon," I said, tearing my eyes away from Jason, and looking at Oliver. "Have mom and dad arrived yet?"

He nodded. "My mom and dad, and your parents, are sat in the waiting room, with Miley and Jake, and keep asking when they can be introduced to their grandson. I had to escape."

"I don't blame you," I laughed. "But I guess they can come in if they want. I'm gonna go and tell them, okay?"

Oliver nodded, and I slipped away. When I got to the door, I turned back, and smiled at them. Oliver and Jay. My husband, and my son. I shook my head, and walked out to the waiting room.

"Lilly!" my mother embraced me as soon as I appeared in the doorway. "Are you okay? Is he okay? Jason? It's such a beautiful name! Can we see him?"

I nodded, and Oliver's mother got up immediately. Seriously, anybody would think that there was some sort of emergency. I pointed in the direction of the ward that my baby was in, and laughed as my mom and Oliver's mom hastily walked out of the room.

"You coming dad?" I asked, and my dad smiled at me.

"Absolutely," he said, and followed my mom, and Oliver's parents out of the room.

Miley cleared her throat, and I turned to her. "Lilly! Are you okay? I mean, obviously you are, because Oliver would've said if anything went wrong..."

I smiled. "You guys can come in and see him in a minute, if you want."

"Of course we want!" Miley cried. "But aren't you tired? I mean, it's really early in the morning."

"No way! I'm running on adrenaline baby!" I laughed. "But for right now, I have to go and make sure my mother isn't smothering my baby."

Miley smiled. "We'll be coming in in five minutes, yeah?"

"Perfect," I nodded, as I backed out of the door, and went back into the ward.

Oliver looked up at me, a smile on his face. Our mom's were fussing over the baby, and our father's were looking on proudly. Sure, it was early in the morning, but none of us cared. We would've stayed up all night.

"Lilly!" my mom called me over. "He's beautiful. So, so beautiful."

I walked over to Oliver, and leant my head on his shoulder. "Tell me about it."

---

"It's your turn Oliver," I mumbled, rolling over in my half-sleep. Jason had been allowed home a few days ago, and we hadn't had a night's sleep since. I don't think Miley and Jake have either. Even though we did offer to go to my mom's house.

"Lilly, I can't shut him up," Oliver said. "He's hungry."

I rubbed my hand across my forehead. "Oliver, I fed him an hour ago. He can't be hungry."

"You're talking about my son," Oliver said, simply.

Ugh. He's right.

I pushed the covers back, and crawled down to the bottom of the bed, where Jason was lying in his little cot, crying. Carefully, I lifted him up, making him stop crying. "He had to be cursed with your appetite."

"Not the worst thing he could've inherited from me," Oliver muttered.

"You're right. He could've gotten your brains," I shot back, rocking Jason slightly.

"Burn," Oliver said, sounding tired. We both did. Because we were. I'd had less than two hours sleep in the last two days.

I slid back to my pillow, Jason still in my hands. "Please, go to sleep. Just for like, an hour."

"I tell you, he's more trouble than the sack of flour," Oliver said, trying to keep his eyes open. "At least the sack of flour went to sleep."

I rolled my eyes. "The sack of flour wasn't alive, so it was never awake, so it couldn't have gone to sleep."

Oliver paused for a moment, thinking this through. "Shut up."

I rolled my eyes again, and looked down at the squirming baby in my hands. Jason looked up at me inquisitively, his blue eyes taking everything in. He blinked a few times, and I smiled. It was hard not to. Even when you're severely sleep deprived, you have to smile.

"You're amazing, do you know that?" I whispered.

Jason looked up at me, pretending he knew what I was saying. It looked like he was listening intently.

"You know, I was so scared when I found out that I was having you? I was like, nineteen, and had hardly done anything yet. I thought I'd be awful at this parenting thing, and that I'd drop you, or corrupt you or something," I whispered. "But... and I'm trying not to jinx it here... just holding you... I know that I won't drop you. Because you won't let me."

Jason looked up at me, blinking. And then, his mouth slowly curved into a sort-of smile. I laughed, and turned to Oliver, wanting to see if he'd seen it.

He hadn't. His head was back on the pillow, his eyes closed, and he was obviously deep in sleep. I looked back down at Jason.

I was as tired as hell, and technically, it was Oliver's turn. Contrary to what he told me. But why wake him?

I could get him back later.

---

"Lilly! Are you coming?" Miley called from the hallway.

I handed Jay over to Oliver, and waved a hand at him. He waved one back, enthusiastically. Ten months old. And ten months have gone by so fast. "You okay?"

"Yes," Oliver nodded, rolling his eyes. Apparently, I've gotten overprotective. Personally, I can't see it.

I smiled at him, and kissed his cheek. "Back soon."

We left the house, and got into Miley's car. She started it up, and laughed. "My gosh. It's been so long since our last shopping trip."

"Tell me about it," I smiled. "But you had to get Jake a good birthday present, right?"

Miley glanced at me quickly. "Actually... I've already got something."

I looked at her. "So why are we going to the mall?"

"Because I wanted to talk to you. And I need a little thing to get my plan to work," Miley said, turning a corner.

"Right. Okay. Well, shoot," I said, folding my arms. "What have you gotten Jake for his birthday?"

She sighed. "Okay. Well, promise you won't freak out."

"Freak out? Moi?" I asked, earning myself a 'look'. "Okay. I promise."

"Well, you know how I want to get Jake the perfect birthday present?" Miley asked, but didn't leave room for me to answer. "For us, I think the perfect present would be a baby."

I frowned. "Miley, Jake's birthday is next week. In order to have a baby, you'd have to have been pregnant in February."

Miley rolled her eyes. "I know, Lilly."

"And you weren't. Pregnant in February, I mean. Because I'd have noticed. Jake would've noticed. Unless you're some sort of miracle-worker, and have a way of looking ultra-slim during pregnancy. In which case, I want to know how you do it, so that I can do it next time," I rambled.

"Next time?" Miley raised her eyebrows.

I waved a hand. "Yes. Now spill. How can you get a baby, in a week?"

"I can't, Lilly," Miley shook her head. "But..."

It clicked. "Oh my gosh! Are you pregnant?"

The smile on Miley's face told all. I laughed, and clapped my hands. "When? Why? How? No. Wait. I don't want to know how."

"I've assumed for about a week. And, considering you shared your finding moment with me, I figured I'd do the same with you," Miley said.

I grinned. "That is so sweet. In a weird... only-sweet-to-us type way."

Miley laughed. "So, you want to hear the rest of my plan?"

"Do I?" I smiled. "Do I ever."

---

"Say Happy Birthday to Jake, Jay," I said, looking up at Jake from where I was playing with Jay. "Whoa, that was a mouthful. Jake, Jay."

Jake laughed, and fell onto the couch. "Is Miley up yet?"

I looked over at Oliver, warning him not to say anything. He still has a tendency to hiccup when he lies. It doesn't happen as often, but just occasionally...

"No idea man," Oliver said, catching my warning.

I shrugged. "I think she might be in the dining room. She said she had a surprise for you?"

"I'll go see," Jake said, getting back up again. Then he walked out of the room.

I turned to Oliver. "You think he'll be happy?"

"I think he'd be insane if he weren't," Oliver answered, and placed another block on Jay's tower.

It wavered for a second, and then collapsed, the blocks falling to the floor. Jay laughed, clapping his hands together. He got Oliver's sense of humour.

**One more chapter... and it'll be an epilogue type thing. So it'll be set in the future. It'll either be up later tonight, or tomorrow.**


	25. What Dreams Are Made Of

**This is what dreams are made of**

"Oliver?" I whispered at the shadow that had just come into the room. Well, I damn well hope it's Oliver, because otherwise someone broke in. Very successfully too. I didn't hear a thing.

"You still awake?" Oliver replied, sitting down on the bed.

I nodded. "Duh. Obviously."

"I told you not to wait up," he said, as I fumbled around for the light switch.

"I know. But it was a thunderstorm, and I couldn't sleep, and I thought, hey, Oliver said he'd be back from his business trip, I'll wait up," I said, trying not to be too loud.

Oliver laughed. "Okay then."

"So, how was it?" I asked, sitting up, and drawing my legs to my chest. "I mean, did you get the story?"

"Yeah. I have to write it tomorrow, and give it to Phil on Monday," Oliver said. "How have you been? How are the kids?"

I smiled. "They're good. I'm good. Miley's invited us to a barbeque tomorrow. Apparently it's her and Jake's fifteen year anniversary."

"They got married in June," Oliver stated.

"I know! But apparently it's when they first started dating, or something weird like that," I waved my hand in the air. "Like it matters. But anyway, yeah. So we're going?"

Oliver looked at me. "You've already said we would."

I sighed. How the heck did he know? "Okay. Yes, I have, but I figured I'd do the _polite _thing, and ask you if you wanted to go."

"And if I said no?" he asked.

"If you said no, I'd drag you by your ear, all the way to the Ryan house, and force the barbequed food down your throat," I said, and then smiled sweetly at him.

Oliver rolled his eyes, and lay back on the bed.

"You do realise, you're getting the bed wet," I said, but I didn't really care.

He grinned at me, a twinkle in his eye.

"Oken... what are you planning?" I asked, knowing that look.

Before I could get away, he grabbed me, and pulled me close to him, getting my pyjamas wet.

"Now we're both wet," he laughed.

I wriggled away, and frowned at him. "That was so uncalled for."

Oliver just laughed, and I lay back down beside him.

"Can you believe that we act more like kids than our kids?" I asked him, as he ran his hand through my hair.

"I can believe it. I don't think Jay can," Oliver said.

Jay gets so mad at us. We'll begin a game of 'tag' in the street, and he'll be stood there, mortified. He's ten, but acts like he's older than us.

A rumble of thunder outside makes me jump.

"I thought the thunder had gone!" I said, and Oliver smiled.

"Obviously not."

A crash from outside made me jump again.

"Wow. That was some loud thunder," Oliver commented.

I rolled my eyes. "I don't think that was thunder, Ollie. Okay... you can come in!"

Two faces popped around the door, and Oliver looked up. "Hey guys!"

"Daddy... I'm scared," Marissa ran over to him, a familiar looking stuffed dog in her hands. Oliver lifted her up, onto the bed, and she pulled the covers up to her eyes.

Mae took her time walking to the bed. "'Rissa said she was scared, but she didn't want to come and see you guys alone..."

"Nu-uh!" Marissa denied.

"Yeah!" Mae defended.

I laughed. "You can come in too Mae."

She didn't turn the offer down. She was up and under the covers in seconds, snuggling in next to Marissa.

Marissa and Mae are twins; both five. 'Rissa is definitely the most girly, and Mae is the skater girl. I plan to teach her how to skateboard as soon as possible.

"So, how are you guys?" Oliver asked.

Marissa giggled. "Good. Are we going to see Callie tomorrow?"

Callie is Miley and Jake's daughter. She's four.

"Yeah," Oliver nodded, and Marissa squealed. Callie is her 'best friend in the whole world'. Apart from Mae, obviously.

Mae, who is laid next to Oliver wrinkled her nose. "Daddy, you're all wet."

I laughed. "Yeah. And he got me all wet too!"

"You liked it," Oliver said, sticking his tongue out at me.

I rolled my eyes. "Because I like nothing more than getting soaking wet in my pyjamas."

Another clap of thunder rumbled from outside. Marissa squealed, and threw her head under the covers.

"It's a big storm tonight," Oliver said. "Let's hope it's over for this barbeque tomorrow. I mean, soggy sausages aren't all that appea - "

Oliver didn't get to finish his sentence, because a feeble knocking on the door echoed around the room.

"Who is it?" Marissa called, in a sing-song voice.

"Me," Brandon's voice called back. He's three years old, and is our youngest. So far.

I laughed. "Come in!"

Brandon ran into the room, and pulled himself up on the bed. "I don't like the thunder Mommy."

I picked him up in my arms, and hugged him. "I don't like the thunder either."

"How long will it take Jay and Holly?" Mae asked. "I bet they don't like the thunder either."

Oliver grinned. "I doubt it'll take them long. They just want to seem braver than everyone else. I wouldn't be surprised if they were waiting outside the door, choosing a good moment to come in."

"Aww man," Jay cried, slouching into the room. "How did you know?"

Holly giggled, and jumped into the bed. "Dad's psychic. Aren't you, Dad?"

"I sure am," Oliver said, as Jay walked over to the bed.

Holly is eight. Jason is ten.

"So, how are we all?" Oliver asked.

Jay crossed his legs and sat at our feet. "You spoke to us on the phone a few hours ago."

"I was in New York a few hours ago," Oliver said. "A lot can happen in a few hours."

An eruption of voices filled the air. Mae was telling Oliver about her last few hours, Marissa was doing the same. Holly was relating her evening, as was Jay.

"Mommy?" Brandon said, although you could barely hear him through the conversation.

"Uh-huh?" I asked, putting my head on his shoulder, and hugging him.

"What if the bed breaks?" he asked, looking at me with worried eyes. "Is it supposed to have all of these peoples in it?"

I laughed. "Brand, I hope the bed doesn't break. But if it does, me and you are taking your bed, okay?"

"Okay," he nodded.

---

"Lilly!" Miley opened the door, her arms wide. "Have you had a baby since I last saw you?"

I rolled my eyes. "Very funny. No. Not for three years."

Miley laughed. "Sorry. Had to check. What is it, five now?"

"Last time I checked," I smiled, and watched as Marissa and Mae raced past me, gone to find Callie. Holly and Jason were behind them, gone to find Abby and Sam. Abigail Ryan was nine; born nineteen months after Jason. Sam Ryan was seven.

"Anyway, come in. Daddy is here, as is Jackson and his two. Jake's mom and dad are around somewhere, and his little sister. Although she's twenty, so she isn't really little. And that's is. Small gathering," Miley said, as Oliver walked up the drive, Brandon running in front of him. I picked him up, and walked into the house.

We walked out into the back yard, where Jake was trying to work out how to use the barbeque. Miley's dad was talking animatedly to Jake's parents, and they were laughing about something. Holly, Jay, Abby and Sam were playing a running game of some sort. Mae, Callie and Marissa were playing with dolls. 'Rissa and Callie's were dressed in pink. Mae's was in baggy jeans and a baseball cap. I smiled at it all.

"I'm gonna go help Jake with the barbeque," Oliver said.

"Okay," I replied, and he kissed my cheek.

Seriously. Ten years ago, when I was twenty years old, and devoted to Jay and Oliver, I would've never guessed that in just ten years, I'd be here. In Miley's back yard. With five kids, and a husband.

What had Miley said to me? God, it was about fourteen years ago now...

_Then you'll live happily ever after, in a house in Malibu, with five kids, and three dogs._

Seriously. If Miley's singing thing ever fails, she could go into one of those psychic services. You know, where you phone up, and they tell your future. Because she got mine pretty spot on.

Apart from the dogs.

I wonder if we pass a pet store on the drive home...

**Awww... and that's it. I may do a sequel. I'm not totally sure, because I wouldn't know where to go from here! But, if any of you have any ideas, then I'll take them, because I got an amazing response, and if you want a sequel, I'll write it. **


End file.
